Tree spirit, fox youkai, kids, and hell
by khooxp
Summary: Kai saved a Fox youkai and a tree spirit in the past, and they entrusted him with their child, disguised as D's nephew,named Tsuyukusa. Watch as the two of them spend time together, going to school, eating ice-cream... Special chapter: Tala with Tsuyukusa
1. Tsuyukusa arrives

XP: WOOTZ! NEW STORYYYY! This took long to do, coz my brother hogging computer and I can only use few minutes at a time. XD. I shall dedicate this to ImmortalKiky, I should use her cute style of speaking for my Tsuyu-kun.

**(This is a scene from the past, and it cannot be called a flashback because the boy does not remember)**

Two boys trudged through the snowy plains, dressed in similar coats. It was then one of them heard a faint cry and a gunshot. The boy with two toned hair ran off at the sound of that, running towards the danger instead of away. The other boy tried vainly to catch up with him, asking him to stop and save his energy but the boy was already gone.

The boy ran as fast as he could, and he saw two men, one pointing a gun, and another holding a saw as if to cut the tree a white haired woman was standing in front of. The boy was astounded by her beauty… she seemed like an angel from the heavens. However, there was a bullet lodged in her upper arm, blood flowing down her pale porcelain skin and staining her silk clothing.

The boy didn't bother announcing his presence, he knocked down the guy with the gun with a flying kick, stole the gun and shot the two men without hesitance. He eyed the truck that was not far away, with a couple of tree trunks on it. This… snow-white haired woman was protecting the trees? He was bewildered.

The woman smiled at him faintly, plopping down on the ground tiredly, wincing from the pain in her arm. Then all of a sudden, there was this lush-green haired man that came out from the tree! He looked kind of worried over the woman. They seemed to be… a couple?

_My name is Kagehamori Kitsune_, The woman's voiced sounded in his head. Two floppy, furry ears appeared on her head, as well as a swishy, bushy tail at her spine. She resembled a snow fox. _He is Namimorikaidai Haruka. Girly name, ain't it?_ Kitsune managed to grin.

Haruka pouted at that, _My name isn't girly!! Your name sounds boyish!! And why are we quarrelling about that now? Are you okay? Does it hurt?? Those stupid tree cutters better stop coming to cut me! _And with that, he gently patted the tree that was next to him.

_He's a tree spirit, that tree is something like his life force, if his tree is cut off and he can't find a suitable one to live it, he'll die_, Kitsune explained, upon seeing the boy's confused expression. _I'm a fox youkai, nice to meet you._ _And stop worrying, Haru! I won't die from this. _The boy knelt down and gently eased out the bullet. He then tore of a strip of his clothing to bandage her wound.

_Thank you_, Haruka smiled in relief. The boy gave a shaky smile back, as though not knowing how to smile. He opened his bags and gave all of the food he had to the couple. "Eat, you're wounded," The boy encouraged when he saw the hesitance on their faces. Haruka nodded and began feeding Kitsune some of the food. The boy smiled as he watched them eat hungrily.

Afterwards, the boy's red haired companion caught up and finally found him, and tree spirit and fox youkai went into hiding. "Where did you go? Why's all your food gone? I'm not gonna give you mine!" The red haired boy was worried. The boy with two toned hair merely smiled and said nothing while they continued to walk. The crimson haired boy still shared his food afterwards.

The two who were helped by the boy watched him secretly. _We must thank him somehow… _

**(End scene, start story)**

It was a slightly chilly evening when Mr. Dickenson had brought over a child to the dojo. A child with grass green hair and emerald eyes, dressed in robes that a priest might wear. A protection wooden amulet was hung around his neck, words written on with red ink. Two armbands were on his side, and no one knew what it was for. "Here's the child you agreed to take care of," Mr Dickenson smiled.

Everyone seemed confused. "Tyson signed the paper," Mr Dickenson smiled, then frowned when no recognition struck their faces. "Don't you remember? Tyson, didn't you read the paper? Did you tell them?" A sheepish smile was his answer. Everyone looked at Tyson in disbelief.

"TYSON! Why didn't you read it?" Hilary shrieked. "If that was a paper for selling you out of the country or something you'd be sold by now!"

"What's your name, boy?" Ray smiled and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with the boy. Since they were going to take care of this boy, they need to know his name, right?

"…Tsuyu…kusa…" The child muttered. "Namimorikaidai Tsuyukusa…"

"Your name is such a mouthful," Max mused. "Oh I know! I'll call you kusa-chan!"

"Then I'll call him Tsu-kun!" Tyson grinned.

"Tsuyu-pyon," Hilary smiled, the boy was actually kind of cute.

"Tsuyu kun," Ray joined in. Everyone had nicknames for him.

"…" Tsuyukusa seemed pissed somehow. Kai watched him from his spot against the wall. However, the boy said nothing as he was introduced to the Bladebreakers, and was made to repeat all of the names. He seemed to have problems saying it. "Rah. Meh, Tayson, Kenneh, Hiwawi, Kei." Tsuyukusa seemed kinda stressed as people laughed at him because he was cute.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving now," Mr Dickenson smiled. "Please take good care of Tsuyukusa." The Bladebreakers agreed heartily and waved as Mr Dickenson left. Then they bombarded him with questions. "How old are you? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite animal? Why were you sent here?"

"I… ah… seven, green…ah, fox and errrr, uhm…" Tsuyukusa tried really hard to form words, his brow burrowed his frustration. He did a series of hand movements that no one could understand.

"…Stop stressing him and read the paper if you want to know," Ka interrupted coldly. Tsuyukusa looked by at Kai nervously and gave a small shaky smile. Kai closed his eyes and gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile in return. Ray went off to find the paper. "Hm, it says Mr Dickenson's sister and husband died in a gas leak which caused fire. This house was destroyed and they left this kid behind…"

There was tense silence as everyone looked at the fidgety boy. "Aw, poor thing, I'm so sorry," Hilary squeezed the boy to her chest, and the boy thrashed about as all of them joined in the group hug. It was suffocating. The boy slowly turned blue. Kai strode over and pulled the boy out by his collar, before setting him down gently on the sofa.

"What the hell Kai, why such a wet blanket?" Tyson sulked.

"…He was turning blue, Tyson…" Kenny explained, seeing that Kai didn't bother and was always wrongly accused. Tsuyukusa looked at Kai in anticipation, but Kai did nothing. Tsuyukusa seemed a little down afterwards. "Aw, cheer up, kusa-chan!" Max grinned. Tsuyukusa twitched. "What do you wanna do today, kusa-chan?"

Tsuyukusa looked down at his feet in silence. "…Maybe he's tired," Ray looked at everyone. "We should let him rest for today…"

"Who do you want to sleep with, Tsuyu-pyon? Want to sleep with me?" Hilary bent down to talk to the boy, who looked away from her. "You can sleep with whoever you want, or do you want to take turns?" Tyson suggested.

"Don't sleep with Tyson, he snores and kicks," Max laughed and was whacked by Tyson. Anyone he wants? Tsuyukusa looked up at Kai and caught his crimson eyes. Kai said nothing, eyes telling him kindly that it would be okay. Tsuyukusa nodded and pursed his lips before saying, "I wanna… sleep with Kei…" Everyone seemed stunned, looking at Kai in horror.

"Ehh, Kai, is that… alright?" Ray asked, trying to decipher Kai's expression. Kai nodded. Tsuyukusa beamed at that, and everyone fawned at how cute he was. Then the smile dropped off his face and he was uncomfortable again. They noticed how he had no belongings with him. They had to go shopping tomorrow! "…What about school?" Kenny asked.

"…I… pwease don't send meh tah school," Tsuyukusa pleaded. "I don't like school, the kids there pick on meh... especially after daddy and mummy died, and I was sent to the orphanage abbey thing…" Everyone looked at him sympathetically. "But you have to go…" They insisted.

Kai sighed. "If the kid doesn't want to go, let him be." Tsuyukusa looked up at Kai hopefully.

"But Kai! The kid needs to learn! Make friends!" Tyson argued. Tsuyukusa teared up. "Don't fight…" He covered his ears with his small hands and squeezed his eyes shut. Kai's eyes softened but Tyson remained unchanged, thinking what he did was right for Tsuyukusa. Kai ruffled Tsuyukusa's hair. "Go prepare for bed. Ray…"

Ray nodded and held Tsuyukusa by the hand and led him away. "Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?" Tsuyukusa shook his head. "Oh, go brush your teeth first, I'll go find some clothes for you to wear as pajamas, okay?" Tsuyukusa nodded and waddled off. He had no toothbrush and was in a dilemma.

"Let the kid do what he wants," Kai sighs.

"But his education! All kids go to school!" Tyson retorted angrily. "We all went to school, and of course there are bullies there, but you have to learn to fight back and stand up to yourself! It prepares you for life!"

"Tyson… relax…" Max sighed. Kai remained silent. He fiddled with the neck of his scarf tracing all the scars underneath. To fight back gets you more scars. And it prepares you for life? When seeing how it did to Kai? "It doesn't prepare you for life, Tyson, it just scars you and your childhood." Kai spoke from experience. Kai stood up and went to the kitchen.

Tsuyukusa was looking at all of the toothbrushes in confusion. Kai handed him his toothbrush. Tsuyukusa looked up at Kai, blinking. "It's okay," Kai replied. Tsuyukusa started brushing, and Kai sat down and watched him from the corner of his eyes until he was done. Ray came into the kitchen. "Err, I found a couple of shirts, but I guess they're all too big. I guess you can wear them to sleep, which one do you want?"

Kenny's shirt was actually too small, Tyson's shirt was stinky and unwashed, Hilary's shirt was too girly, Max's shirt was too bright and colorful, Ray's shirt was too many buttons and was too Chinese, and that left Kai's shirt. Tsuyukusa happily choose that one, taking it from Ray and breathing in its comforting smell.

"Go change then," Ray smiled at the boy, who nodded nervously and peeked at Kai before shuffling his feet and going off to change. "Tsuyu kun seems to like you," Ray grinned. This was very amusing. Kai remained stoic and silent. Ray pouted at that. Tsuyukusa came out dressed in a shirt that was so large it reached his knees. It was really cute. Then he just stood there, fidgeting, not knowing what to do.

Kai motioned for him to follow, and Tsuyukusa followed obediently. Kai laid out the futon and beckoned for the child to go in. Tsuyukusa obediently lied down, allowing Kai to tuck him in. Kai turned to leave but Tsuyukusa grabbed his pant leg. Kai and Tsuyukusa looked at each other for a long time.

Pleading emerald eyes met cold crimson ones… which softened. Kai climbed in with Tsuyukusa, who gave a blissful smile at that and closed his eyes. Kai sighed as he watched the boy. The Bladebreakers who went in to set their own futons smiled. "Aww, so cute… I didn't know Kai could be so nice." Kai gave them a steely glare and they shut up.

Later on, when all the Bladebreakers were asleep, Kai tried to sneak out of bed, Tsuyukusa moaned and grabbed at the front of his shirt. His brow was furrowed and he was sweating as though he was having a bad dream. Kai didn't have the heart to leave him there so he went back under the covers.

…_That was the first time Kai didn't sneak out of Tyson's dojo at night. _

"Kid…" Kai started, but Tsuyukusa started to squirm as if trying to hide from some invisible force of evil. Kai sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, opening his mouth to sing one of the only lullabies he knew, one that Tala sang to him when they were in the abbey.

Soothe that furrowed eyebrow

With me, you're safe and sound

All those nightmares aren't real

Don't worry I'll protect you

While you're still afraid

I'm sure you'll understand

When you look back at this,

One day, you'll laugh…

Kai noticed that Tsuyukusa started breathing a little easier, and decided to make up the second part of the song on the spot.

Cute things shouldn't be sad,

My friend once said, Funny right?

You're cute too, so you can't be,

Don't be sad anymore,

You don't have to be afraid

I'll keep the scary things away,

Just sleep peacefully, young child.

Tsuyukusa started to seem more at ease, his face like one of an innocent child. Kai smiled in relief at that, stroking the boy's head. Then, he stopped suddenly. He couldn't be attached to this boy! Emotions are for the weak! But he was so freaking cute… Kai sighed. Tomorrow, tomorrow then he will settle this. For now, he shall sleep.

XP: So how was it? Review!!! Lol yeah, I need to know if people like this, which parts were nice, which parts were not… XD


	2. Breakfast, icecream, and shopping!

XP: YO! Yeah, I know the last chapter had not enough details, especially the scene, but that was added in last ten minutes, coz that's how long my sis gave me -.- so I had to rush and it came out not that bad but not that good. I hope this is better, people!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, i love you guys XD**

**Aiki-chii: Yes you do talk that way~ XD**

**JustAFan: Hey, glad you're a fan XD**

**PWN3D: I like your name, did I say that before? XD Yeah, Kai should've been more confused, and Kitsune could've showed more pain XD**

**Mika: The attraction is increasing~~~**

* * *

_Rating: T coz Kai swore here._

_A fanfic by Khooxp, again XD_

_Chapter 2: Breakfast, ice-cream, and shopping._

* * *

***A scene from the past***

The boy often went back to check on the two new friends he made, the tree spirit and fox youkai. The fox youkai's stomach seemed to be getting bigger… Kitsune smiled as the boy approached them, letting go of the scarf she knit in her hands. "Come, boy, let me leave a mark of blessing on you, so no matter what troubles you face, whatever hardship, you'll overcome them."

The boy was puzzled, then he looked at Haruka, the tree spirit, who smiled and nodded for him to go, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck so the boy could see some deep teeth marks. The boy sat next to Kitsune, who ruffled his hair affectionately like a mother would to her son. Then, she pushed Kai's head gently to the side and carefully sunk her teeth in, making sure pain was minimal. This boy withstood pain well.

She pushed some of her blood into the boy, making him stronger, faster, smarter, and much much more. Then, she as gently as she was before, she let go of the boy, tying a scarf loosely around his neck. "I knitted this for a long time, so you better wear it wherever you go!!"

It was made of string and webs from insects around the forest, and they had been more than willing to help out their lord and mistress. "Yeah, you better wear it or she'll kill you," Haruka chuckled. Kitsune mock glared at him. "what did you say?" Then, she started to chase him, and Haruka deliberately let himself be caught, eyes softening as he touched Kitsune's belly.

The boy felt it was an intimate moment, so he left silently, and he had no idea it would be a long long time before he could see the two again.

***End scene, start story***

Tsuyukusa blinked his eyes innocently. He saw no one beside him, and began to panic. "Ah… Ah…" He tried to form words but couldn't, and was thus frustrated. He sniffled, before he started to cry. Ray rushed over, worried. "What's wrong, Tsuyu-kun?"

"Kei… Kei…" Tsuyukusa sniffled. _He wanted to go home… Where were his parents?_

"Er, Kei? You want Kai? Eh, let's… let's go search for him then! Don't cry…" Ray was freaking out. How do you calm a crying child?? Ray took the boy's hand, who tried to pull out of his grasp. He didn't feel safe here… "Kai! Where are you?" Ray rushed out. The boy cried even harder now.

Ray caught sight of Kai in the kitchen, glasses perched on his nose, drinking his morning coffee that was oh-so-bitter and calmly reading his newspaper like he was engrossed in it. Everyone started to wake up from the crying, besides Tyson, of course. "Er, Kai, Tsuyu-kun's looking for you…" Kai looked up to see Ray looking very flustered. Tsuyu-kun perked up from hearing Kai's name and shyly peeked into the kitchen.

"Kid," Kai acknowledged, then said no more, returning back to read his paper. Tsuyukusa seemed a bit disappointed. Ray noticed this and said, "Ehh, Tsuyukusa, what do you want to eat?" Tsuyukusa fumbled for words but didn't know what to say. He saw some eggs and tried to say something, but failed. Max and Hilary had woken up, and were now looking at Tsuyukusa expectantly.

Feeling all eyes on him, Tsuyukusa felt trapped. "Ah… ah…" Kai spoke up for him, "He wants scrambled eggs." Everyone looked at Kai in surprise, who ignored them and continued reading, sipping coffee as though he was the only person in the world. Tsuyukusa smiled sweetly at Kai then tried to sit on the chair beside Kai, but it was too tall for him.

Kai noticed this and scooped him up, setting Tsuyukusa on the chair gently. Then, he realized Tsuyukusa was too short to reach the table while seating down. He didn't do anything, but also did nothing when Tsuyukusa gingerly climbed into his lap, looking at Kai for any signs of displeasure. Kai just remained expressionless like always. Tsuyukusa was interested in the newspaper Kai was looking at, but gave up when he couldn't understand a word, because he couldn't read.

He sat obediently on Kai's lap, not making a movement. And as if enchanted, the Bladebreakers, minus sleeping Tyson, watched on, stunned by how the almighty Kai who hated physical contact was letting a kid seat on his lap. Ray remembered he had a meal to cook and went back to work. "Eh, Kai, you need to wake Tyson," Max reminded. Kai nodded and folded his paper, taking off his glasses and downing his coffee.

He shifted his leg and Tsuyukusa understood, climbing down with slight difficulty, plopping onto the floor. Kai stood up and cocked his head to the side, as if asking the boy if he wanted to go along. Tsuyukusa nodded and got up hurriedly, clinging onto Kai's pant leg for support. Then ,the two went to wake up Tyson.

"It's pretty cool, those two seem to have their own secret language," Hilary mused. There was silence for a while, then they heard soft giggling of a child, and a 'shhh' shushing sound. Then more silence. Then a deep, low, kind of sexy chuckle. Oh holy crap was that Kai? "Hey kid, here," They heard Kai say that, and a child giggled again.

"ARGGGH KAI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tyson roared. Then Kai ran into the kitchen, a look of amusement on his face and Tsuyukusa in his arms. Tyson rushed in, and… Holy crap his hair was braided and dyed pink, his face was messily drawn on with blusher, lipstick, eye shadow, permanent marker-ed moustaches and beards… Everyone burst out laughing.

Even Tsuyukusa was laughing merrily, and he looked so cute. Well, Kai was just smirking at Tyson, who was fuming. "Kaaaaiiii, what did you do that for? And what're you teaching Tsu-kun?" He noticed the laughing child. _Well, at least he's happy…_

Kai held a slightly proud glint in his eye as he regarded Tsuyukusa, saying, "He did all the work, I was just giving suggestions." Tsuyukusa looked up at Kai and beamed brightly. Kai looked back at Tyson smugly, as if asking for a challenge. Tyson spluttered and did not know what to say.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Ray announced. Tsuyukusa let out a delighted squeal and rushed to the table, looking at the chair in thought. Then, he jumped up, grabbed onto the top with his hands and arms, and pulled himself up. Then, standing on the chair, he started to eat, with slight difficulty as though he wasn't used to cutlery. But, seeing Tsuyukusa attempt to do so, Kai let out a rare smile.

Tsuyukusa was thus more determined to be more independent. "Aww, he's so cute," Hilary gushed. And then she swept him into her arms and gave him her 'killer squeeze attack'. Tsuyukusa started to thrash about from lack of air, and Kai pulled Tsuyukusa out of Hilary's grasp, feeling dejavu. "Aww, Kai, why such a wet blanket?" Hilary asked.

"…You're sounding like Tyson when I refused to go to his food party," Kai mused. Tsuyukusa was staring at them uncertainly, and when Kai noticed this, Kai tilted his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'go on'. Tsuyukusa nodded and continued to eat. Kai's been showing more warmth since Tsuyukusa came… maybe it was a good thing after all…

Tyson sat down angrily at the table and chewed at all the food brutally, gnawing and gnashing. "Tyson, what did the food ever do to you?" Ray sighed. It was the food he cooked with pride and joy. "Oh, Oh right! We're buying clothes for Tsuyu-kun today!!" Ray was now excited.

Well, as cute as the boy looked in Kai's black shirt that was too large for his small body, he needed some new clothes. Tsuyukusa fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at Kai for reassurance. Kai nodded and looked at him in the eyes, telling him it was safe. Satisfied, Tsuyukusa relaxed. "Can you teach me your secret language one day?" Max questioned. Kai smirked at him and remained silent.

Both Kai and Tsuyukusa hated crowds, a similarity they shared. But they bore with it for each other. The mall was extremely crowded, and Tsuyukusa grabbed onto Kai's pant leg for reassurance, eyes wide and staring at everything around him nervously, while Kai narrowed his eyes at everything with distrust.

"Aww, lighten up, you two!" Tyson gave a goofy grin. It only made Tsuyukusa stick closer to Kai, and made Kai glare at Tyson.

"Kai seems like the kid's father," Max joked light-heartedly, who then became the victim of Kai's glare. Hilary swooned at all the possible stores she could shop at, all the cute cuddly pink stuff, the little tiny prince-like outfits… Everyone stared at them and the kid who wore only a large t-shirt.

"ICE-CREAM!!!" Tyson screamed, tugging at Max's sleeve. Tsuyukusa look at Kai with wide eyes. "What's…that?" There was suddenly silence… then… "WHAT?! NO ICE-CREAM?! DID YOUR PARENTS TORTURE YOU?!" …That was Tyson. Tsuyukusa cowered behind Kai, which earned Tyson another glare.

"My… my pawents wer… nice peapole…" Tsuyukusa mumbled. That earned sympathetic looks. The poor boy's parents… "Go then," Kai broke the awkwardness. Tsuyukusa looked up at Kai. "I can?" Tsuyukusa smiled. Kai nodded, and gave him an encouraging push forward. Tsuyukusa rushed over to the ice-cream man, looking at all the ice-creams in wonder. He took two and turned to leave.

"Hey boy! You need to pay money!" The owner growled.

"Monay?" Tsuyukusa blinked. "Wad's… tat?"

"Now listen, kid…" The owner growled, lifting up his sleeves. "Do you want a beating?" When he raised a metal stick, Tsuyukusa screamed. "Kusa-chan!" Max cried in alarm.

Hearing that, Kai rushed over, he blocked Tsuyukusa's body with his back as there was not enough time. Kai didn't want to push the boy away… Kai almost fell over when the man hit him hard, but there was no way he was ruining Tsuyukusa's ice-cream, which he held in between him and Kai.

"Kei! Kei!!" Tsuyukusa cried worriedly as he saw pain in Kai's eyes. Kai gripped Tsuyukusa's small shoulders gently for support, mouthing a 'I'm okay" as he turned to snarl at the man. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Kai! The kid!" Max shouted and pointed to Tsuyukusa when he heard the vulgarity. The ice-cream was beginning to melt. Kai ignored Max. "You raise your arm to hit a kid? What kind of a bastard are you?!" There was pain shining in Kai's eyes. In the abbey, he was often hit…

"He stole my ice-cream!" The man retorted. "Why are you defending a thief?" At that, Kai growled and tossed a bunch of hundred dollar notes in the man's face, saying ominously, "Your hospital fees, bozo," before he sent a well-deserved punch in the man's face, with so much force he crashed into the tables and chairs behind him. "I could very well end your life," Kai's eyes glinted. "But there are too many witnesses."

Damn, if Tala was here, it'll be more fun… Tala would smile sweetly and then point a blade or gun at the man, depending on the mood. And the crowd will scream, the man will try to escape in fear, and the looks on those faces would be so damn satisfying. "Kei, Kei…" Tsuyukusa chirped, thrusting out a strawberry ice-cream. "For you!" Kai took it with a raised eyebrow. So that's why he took two…

For Tsuyukusa, that was the prettiest color, and so he gave it to Kai. He himself ate a chocolate one. "…Thanks," Kai muttered. Tsuyukusa continued to look at him. Oh right, the boy didn't know how to eat one… Kai took a slow lick around the ice-cream. Tsuyukusa mimicked his movements, then was stunned by the sweetness and coldness of the thing. "…Sweet snow," Tsuyukusa whispered, then beamed, 'Sweet snow!" Kai nodded.

"Err, Kai? Girls and Guys are… staring…" Ray gulped. He himself could not take his eyes off Kai as Kai licked the ice-cream slowly, almost seductively, with eyes half-lidded. Kai thought it was because he had caused a commotion by hitting a guy. "Oh right, let's go." Kai started to bite off his ice-cream. He was only licking to show Tsuyukusa how other people eat it.

Tsuyukusa tried to copy Kai, but the ice-cream was simply too cold for his teeth. He tottered after Kai obediently, licking ice-cream off his hands as it melted. He was a damn messy eater. Well, that's to be expected, he was a kid afterall… Ray wiped off the chocolate stains the boy had on his face, with much squirming from Tsuyukusa. Soon, Tsuyukusa started to shiver. "C-cold…"

Kai wrapped his scarf around the boy, and it was the first time they saw him scarfless. There was a deep scar on the side of his neck, looking like huge teeth marks, like…like he was assaulted by a wolf before. "Kai… what's that?" Hilary asked tentatively.

Kai shrugged carelessly at that. "Don't remember…" Then he smirked. "Call it a blessing if you wish." Hilary was confused, how could that be called a blessing? But no one asked anymore questions, only looking at it curiously, making assumptions.

They went into a cute looking shop, but at least it wasn't all fairytale-like or pink. They selected different kinds of clothes for him, and asked him to try it out. It was a hassle, and Tsuyukusa found it hard to dress himself, but it would be embarrassing to ask someone to do it for him.

…He didn't want to be a burden. Since all of the clothes were his size, or slightly bigger, Tsuyukusa told them everything was okay, not really having a favorite color or style. The only colors he liked was the color of Kai's eyes, the pure whiteness of snow, the lush green of grass and the clear blue of the sky. And chocolate, ever since he ate that ice-cream.

And so, their shopping trip ended quickly, leaving Kai kind of pleased that Tsuyukusa didn't take as long as Hilary to shop. Ray told Tsuyukusa to take a nap as Tsuyukusa looked tired, and Kai was now free to roam around the streets randomly again.

There was school tomorrow… let's see how that turns out.

* * *

XP: YAYZ PEOPLE!! Reviews make me a happy girl, and often make me feel guilty about not updating and thus make me update. So review today, and keep the story alive, ay?


	3. The strange school president and school

XP: Hey, sorry that i've not updated for so long. You see, my keyboard had broken ): Anyway i got a new keyboard so I'm back in action! Cheers! I'm doing more OCs O-o Many people think they're cool and like them anyway, so what's the harm? xD I'm just testing it out (:

* * *

_Random Quotes from me "I have absolutely no affinity with stairs, they just all wanna trip me"_

_"I believe she is innocent." Why? "...She is a good person." Fail. XD_

_"Your father is gambling and drinking beer. No wait, he died. Hey wait, he's there."_

_"No brother! Don't go! *turns, acts emo* I'm sorry, mother... *chases brother*"_

_"Want to go to the toilet and dance?"_

_"Gimme! Gimme all of your seaweed!"_

_From my friend "I'm sure glad I'm not in those uniform groups, or i'll have to be a statue."_

_From another friend "She squeezed out juice from her starfruits and juices kept on flowing out!"_

_From a classmate "Don't make me go there and fuck you" O-o_

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the long awaited update!!!!

**Aiki-chii: Hey, thanks for reviewing :X No, he doesn't know chocolate! D:**

**Sasukechica: Yeah, kiddies are cute :D**

**PWN3D: Kai and the cutie… meets someone else xD  
**

**Dark Shadowed Dragon: School is fun to write about. XD And yet it's so hard to write. **

**

* * *

  
**

**  
*Somewhere, far far below...***  
_  
"Lesson one, if you want to penetrate humans' defenses, the most easy way is to become their friend, and then, you can do all sorts of things to them, and they won't ever suspect you! Oh, and Mao, good job for doing that human principal in, I have always hated him...he actually tried to steal my wife in the past! But, of course i won, ho ho ho... Ahem. Anyway, i want you to infiltrate this human school and learn about humans' weak points so we can dominate the earth! Plus, there is a rumor that a youkai is residing there..."_

_A white haired kid sighed in the darkness, opening fiery eyes which glowed creepily. "I'll only do things my way..." He pressed a few buttons on his game console. "In all these games, love and friendship as well as trust seems to fuel a hero's power. If i become a hero... i can defeat you, oyaji."_

_"Hmph, try if you can, brat."_

***End, start story***

Everyone(excluding Kai of course) was chattering excitedly about going back to school early in the morning, and only Tsuyukusa was fidgeting and yawning sleepily. School was goddamn early after all. Kai looked at Tsuyukusa worriedly before he turned away with a cold indifferent look. No one should see that he had emotions.

Tsuyukusa was dressed in his new clothes, and was going to school with the Bladebreakers because they were worried about leaving him alone at home. "I'm sure the teachers will understand," Max piped up very positively. Tyson shot him a look that said 'you-think-so?'. Ray chuckled at that, "But Tsuyu-kun is very cute, so he'll probably be able to stay."

"Yes, he's very obedient for his age," Hilary marveled. "Other kids are all screamy."

Everyone had eaten breakfast that Ray cooked (Bacon and eggs) and we almost ready to go to school. Ray helped Tsuyukusa to tie shoelaces, while Tsuyukusa stared very intensely at what he was doing, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Then, after Ray was done with one shoe, he tried to tie the other shoe but did it rather sloppily. He seemed quite down because Ray's one was nicer.

Being a nice person deep down, Kai ruffled his hair affectionately and with his awesome sign language, no wait, he doesn't use signs, awesome facial expressions, told Tsuyukusa that he did a good job. Tsuyukusa beamed brightly at that and felt rather proud of himself. The rest all smiled at Kai's actions but said nothing, except Tyson.

"AWWW, our Sourpuss is so nice to little kids!" Tyson fake squealed. Kai glared at him coldly, which Tyson 'eeped' and took a step back from. Kai smirked at this. His authority and power had no lessened.

They walked to school, Tsuyukusa with half opened eyes, blinking blearily at the surroundings and yawning, showing rows of pearly white teeth. He clung onto Kai's pant leg to keep himself from falling over. Kai didn't seem to mind, even when people stared whispering and pointing at him. Ray glanced nervously at Kai to see if he was annoyed, but Kai's was as calm as ever, eyes staring straight ahead.

Tsuyukusa noticed the attention he attracted and let go of Kai, wobbling unsteadily on his feet and he looked up at Kai with an apologetic face. Kai shook his head as if to say he didn't mind. So, Tsuyukusa tentatively clutched onto the fabric on Kai's pant leg again, a smile slowing spreading across his face. Kai ruffled the kid's hair.

Kai was indeed getting attached to the boy, not that he would admit it. This boy had lost his parents, and Kai didn't want him to face the cruel world alone, without love. To grow up without love like Kai did would be painful… Kai didn't want anyone to turn out like him. They reached school only to find that they were late, and the school gates were closing.

"We're not gonna make it!!!" Tyson squealed.

"This is your entire fault! You couldn't find that sock of yours…" Hilary screeched.

"Jump! Jump!" Max ordered hyperly. Kenny was still hugging Dizzi, panting and gasping for breath as he lagged behind. Kai, who didn't want to be late on his first day, jumped and soared through the air at an inhumane height and distance, Tsuyukusa giggling in his arms. Kai jumped over the gate with ease and watched with amusement as the others tried their best to climb over.

Kai then decided that he didn't want to be late.

Kai whispered to Tsuyukusa, "Hold on tight." Tsuyukusa tightened his hold around Kai's neck and Kai started to dash and jump through the second storey, startling everyone in the classroom. Kai smashed into some tables in the process, but shielded Tsuyukusa with his body. Kai stood up nonchalantly and dusted himself off, as if it didn't hurt. "Hey, is the teacher..." Kai started to ask, when a whiteboard duster flew to his head. Kai dodged it skillfully. Everyone gasped as he was the only one ever able to dodge the 'death blow of the flying duster'

"Who are you and why did have you caused such a ruckus by entering so flashily?" A bespectacled stern looking woman asked. Kai smirked boyishly and said coolly, "Hn. Name's Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh, the new student, then..." The woman's spectacles glinted maliciously. "I will NOT tolerate students coming in later than me!!" She threw a chalk at Kai, who caught it and crushed it into powder with his hand, chuckling, "Heh, heh, then you're in for a show, cause..."

As if in cue, the Bladebreakers rushed in. The woman shook in fury, a dark aura surrounding her body. "You... All of you late?!?!?" She threw a stack of books at them, and every single Bladebreaker fell. Poor Maxie who was in front got hit the hardest. then all fell unto each other, a crumpled heap on the floor. "It's just the first day of school, and you already do this?!"

"I'm so sorry!" Hilary cried out. This was a bad start for her, she had always been the teacher's pet.

"Eh heh heh," Tyson laughed sheepishly. "Ehhhh... I was late because.... only because i volunteered to show the new students around school!"

"He did not," Max and Ray said without missing a beat. The woman's face started to turn very red... "Erm, I'm Max Tate and this is Ray Kon! Please... Please take good care of us..." Max sweatdropped.

"...Fine, the new students are excused. But do not do this a second time. Hilary, you've always maintained a good standard, so i shall overlook this. ...Kinomiya! You dare lie to your teacher?! ...And...Hiwatari! Why did you bring a child to school?" The woman growled.

Tsuyukusa cowered under the woman's glare. "Kei... Kei..." He clung onto Kai for support. Kai gently tousled his hair, before looking at the woman defiantly, "He's my son." Everyone stared at Kai, slack-jawed. The kid was about 6 to 7, and Kai was 15... The bladebreakers couldn't help but laugh at Kai's bluntness.

"That's not it, we've adopted the kid together as the Bladebreakers, it's for charity. He's 's nephew...but he's an orphan," Ray explained. "And... we've brought him to school because he'd be lonely at home, so..."

"THIS IS A SCHOOL!" The teacher bellowed. "That kid belongs to elementary school, not here!"

"Bitch," Kai muttered under his breath. "Bleach?" Tsuyukusa asked. "Beach?"

"No, no, it's Bitch," Kai said it more clearly.

"Bitch!" Tsuyukusa exclaimed happily. "Good job," Kai complimented.

"...HIWATARI! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THAT KID?! AND YOU INSULT A TEACHER? AND LOOK AT THAT DYED HAIR OF YOURS! PUT ON YOUR TIE PROPERLY! TUCK YOUR SHIRT IN! TAKE OUT YOUR COLORED CONTACT LENSES! AND YOUR PIERCINGS! UNACCEPTABLE!" The woman raved.

"Firstly," Kai began calmly, "I am teaching him the word 'bitch', which describes you, second, i insult those who should be insulted, third, my hair is natural, fourth, i tie my tie anyway i like, and tucking in my shirt makes anyone look like a dolt, and my eyes, sighs, and completely natural, and my piercings are my piercings, none of your business."

The first time everyone heard Kai speak so much! Tsuyukusa who didn't really understand, started clapping because he thought it was something like a speech or a presentation, and with Kai's confident voice, he thought Kai did very well. "Thank you, kid," kai smiled. The whole class started to clap and whistle.

Which caused... "HIWATARI! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" Kai rolled his eyes at that and sighed. "Let's go, kid, wouldn't want the bitch there to influence you."

Tsuyukusa blinked innocently and agreed readily, "Okay!" Kai picked up Tsuyukusa then dashed down the corridor , barely dodging the whiteboard duster that flew over. Kai sighed as he continued running. "Hmm, where is it...?" Kai ran around the whole school before Tsuyukusa cried happily, "I think it's there!" Kai looked at an ominous looking door. Indeed it was, though how the kid knew without the ability to read the sign was a mystery. Kai pushed open the door violently without knocking, strolling in and plopping himself down on the chair that was supposed to be for the principal, because no one was there.

Kai gently trailed his fingers on the furry, fluffy armrest that was lavish and crimson in color, much like his eyes. Tsuyukusa giggled and snuggled into Kai. Kai didn't seem to mind. Later, a kid that looked like a punk strolled in, looking pissed. He had spiky blond hair, purple eyes many piercings in his ears and his uniform was not buttoned. He was a head taller than Kai. "So, principal, what's my punishment for attempting to burn my classmate's...shirt?" The kid smirked at the memories.

"...What's your name?" Kai asked, amused. How could the kid not know how the principal looked like and mistake Kai for him, Kai had no idea. But this was interesting... this kid seemed around his age.

"Axel, the dark hero!" Axel cried out proudly, then, he turned nervous, "Eh... I was kidding about the punishments... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It was purely an accident! I swear!" Kai sweatdropped and his eyes spotted a file on the table. "Hmm, year two, Axel..." He picked it up and read it. ... ... ...

"How the hell does someone even commit so many mistakes?" Kai chuckled. The whole file was almost bursting with papers that were written with things Axel did. He must've done more than one everyday...

"But... but... it's just that I'm very clumsy... eh heh heh... like burning someone's shirt,hair,worksheet with bunsen burner... bumping into someone and making them fall down the stairs, out of the window, into the toilet bowl... It's... It's all carelessness!" Axel was flustered. "So... sir... is there... punishment?"

"Hmm," Kai thought for a while. Whatever, he wasn't the principal. "Why don't you go home or to the arcade and try to 'heal' that clumsiness of yours?" Axel's eyes brightened up at that? "Really? Principal, you're a nice-"

The door broke open with an explosion. "It's time for your judgement!" A spiky white haired kid came in. His eyes burned like the fire of hell, even more intense than Kai's eyes. On his nose perched a pair of glasses. He wore a red lab coat as a cape, and wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath, with white shorts that showed a hint of longer black shorts underneath, as well as red sneakers. In a flash, you was in front of Axel, grabbing his collar. Axel flailed in the air, even though the newcomer was much shorter than Kai. "Who're you? You're not the old geezer." the white haired kid snarled.

"Hm, I'm here to see him, actually," Kai responded coolly. The white haired kid glared at him, before a look of curiosity appeared in his eyes. "He's not here, I sent him to the hospital. Depending on your crime, I'll do as i see fit. I am the student president after all..." He eyed Tsuyukusa then at Kai, marveling at something he saw with perplexity.

"Heh, I pissed off the old woman in my class," Kai smirked. "And so, my punishment, student pres?"

"You deserve a reward then, but i don't hand them out," The student president smirked back, a smirk that eerily resembled Kai's. "Call me if any of those... _authorities_ annoy you. So, bye then, Kai." He pulled Axel out of the door, only stopped then to turn and throw Kai a smirk. "My name's Mao..." He dragged Axel off, chuckling darkly. "You're gonna die now, dark hero. Come be my lab rat for my new experiment..." Axel's shriek could be heard.

Mao, huh? Kai chuckled. Maybe school wouldn't be so boring after all. He felt like pissing off more teachers so he could see Mao more. Tsyukusa looked up at Kai with confusion, then smiled when he saw Kai smiling. Kai ruffled Tsuyukusa's hair. Oh, annoying those...authorites, as Mao called it, would be an easy feat, especially with Tsuyukusa here. Kai sighed and stood up. There would be no point in staying here any longer... He heard the bell sound and decided to go to his next class.

Well, next class was literature... He put on a cold and expressionless face. He had no idea how somone could make him so amused, to express emotions so freely. Perhaps because they were both similar in some way... _Mao... the student president... _

Well, the book name was 'Holes'... "Holy?" Tsuyukusa asked cutely.

"No, holes," the teacher tried to explain patiently.

"Holy?" Tsuyukusa asked, tilting his head.

"No, holes," the teacher said again.

"Holy?" Tsuyukusa continued.

This went on for a while, before... "ARGHH! FORGET IT!" The bladebreakers sighed. Tsuyukusa shouldn't have come... Kai smirked and pretended to sms somebody using his handphone. At that exact moment, his phone beeped. Kai's eyes widened as he read the message.

**Meet at rooftop for lunch**

**-Mao**

**P.S Don't ask how i got your no. It's better not knowing. Hehehe... ^-^  
**

"HIWATARI! USING YOUR HANDPHONE IN CLASS ON THE FIRST DAY?! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" the teacher was still frustrated due to Tsuyukusa. "Wait... the principal isn't here... MUAHAHA GO TO MAO! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Who's Mao?" Kai feigned ignorance.

"Hehheh...He's your death..." The literature teacher chuckled. "Now go! He's probably taken over the principal's office... you'll find him there!" Kai faked a look of shock and confusion, causing the teacher to chuckle victoriously. Kai stood up shakily, hugging Tsuyukusa in his arms. All the bladebreakers eyed him with sympathy, well, except Tyson, who was sleeping. "KINOMIYA! YOU DARE SLEEP IN MY CLASS? YOU GO AND FIND MAO TOO!!"

Kai couldn't help but feel disappointed at that. With Tyson around, being the big mouth that he is, they couldn't talk freely. Apparently, Tyson didn't know who Mao was, as he seemed pretty confused. They started their journey to the principal's office, with Kai leading the way because Tyson was dead nervous and whining about how it wasn't his fault and he slept late last night. Hell, Tyson was worse than a kid, i mean, Tsuyukusa was so well behaved. When Kai opened the door, however...

A sharp knife zoomed towards him, and Kai just barely stopped it from cutting his face by moving to the side and grabbing the flying object. It cut his cheek slightly. "Oh, so it's you," Mao grinned. He sat on the chair Kai had sat on last time, crossing his legs and smiling smugly down at them. "What'd you do this time? ...Oh, and who'd the fat pig behind you?" Mao seemed rather upset when he saw Tyson, "If you're not related, then wait a while as I finish him off..."

"I'm not a fat pig! And... what'd you mean 'finish him off'?" Tyson growled. Kai shrugged at that, motioning to Mao that he could do whatever he wished to Tyson. Mao started to give off a very dark aura. "Prepare to die, pig!"

...When Mao was done with him, he was left foaming at the mouth, all bloody and bruised up on the floor, while Mao didn't seem tired at all, no damage inflicted on his small petite frame. It was surprising how someone so small could deal so much damage. Mao dusted himself off and plopped on the chair again. "So, who's the kid, Kai?" Mao seemed so comfortable and familiar around Kai somehow. Mao moved over and Kai sat beside him, Tsuyukusa on his lap.

"Kei... Meow?" Tsuyukusa tried to say Kai and Mao's names. Kai chuckled at that, while Mao raised an eyebrow. "My name... Tsuyukusa, but me... no like name."

"Then easy, alter your name. Name yourself 'yuku' or something," Mao's glasses glinted. Tsuyukusa nodded happily at that. Mao stared at Tsuyukusa for a long, long while, before acting as though nothing happened. Instead, he turned his attention to Kai's ruby eyes. Hell fire eyes met ruby orbs. He stared into them, humming non-commitedly. "That's strange..." Mao muttered. "I must examine you..."

Mao reached over to Kai and started pulling at his shirt. Kai surprisingly did not flinch away like he normally would. Well, if Mao had a tail, he would be... oh my god, was that a tail Kai saw, or... no wait, it was gone. Mao prodded Kai's now bare chest. Tsuyukusa looked up and gasped, eyes watering with pain and concern. "Kei..." Tsuyukusa was looking at all the scars and bruises Kai had on his body.

"It's okay, Yuku," Kai whispered, already using the new nickname. "It's from a long time ago... ...And Mao, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm simply checking you for-" Mao was cut off when the door opened. Well, Mao was half on top of Kai, with Tsuyulusa between them. It seemed... rather suggestive, especially since Mao looked like he was stripping Kai. Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny blinked, before Hilary pulled Tyson out and Ray shut the door too calmly. They only started screaming when the door was closed.

"MY GOD! I HAD NO IDEA KAI SWUNG THAT WAY!"

"ME NEITHER!"

Mao got off Kai, sighing, unhappy with the disturbance. He gently touched the scar on Kai's face, before leaning in and licking the wound with a hot, wet, velvety tongue. Upon Kai's shocked face, he explained simply, "Heals faster with saliva." Then, he buttoned Kai's shirt back before pushing Kai and Tsuyukusa off the chair gently. "Now off you go, back to those human twerps." Kai gave Mao a puzzled look. Mao clutched his chest, breathing in deeply. "Just go..." His eyes darkened considerably, fangs getting sharper.

Kai nodded and decided not to ask. Everyone was allowed to have their privacy and secrets. However, when he opened the door, the bladebreakers fell over one another, apparently they were trying to eavesdrop, but failed. Human twerps indeed, Kai Kai closed the door gently behind him, he was bombarded with questions. He simply replied nonchalantly, "Think what you like," and walked away. Everyone stared at his retreating back for a while, then unanimously, they shouted,

_"KAI'S GAY!!!!!"_

And then, Axel stumbled into the office Mao was in, for another 'accident' that he caused, unaware of how much torture he would receive later on.

* * *

XP: So, how's it? I want feedback. The chapter is extra long to make up for the time I did not write. Do you guys like Mao or Axel more than Tsuyukusa? Do you guys like Kuja, Ghost, Shadow, Aaron from "Troubles in Russia" more? xD


	4. Shiroyuki and Almaz's appearance?

XP: YO PEEPS! …Who actually reads what I say? xD I at first made this a cross over, but decided not to, afraid that some of you will not be able to find it. Oh well, the characters here are slightly different anyway. I'm afraid that my Ocs will overshadow some of my characters… (: Enjoy!

* * *

_Characters so far:_

_Usual Bladebreakers, including Kenny and Hilary._

_Kai._

_Mao._

_Tsuyukusa/Shiroyuki_

_Axel_

_Almaz_

_Mao's oyaji?!?!_

_Random teachers,_

_Random students._

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews!!!**

**Rapunzelle: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, yuku is so cute, neh?**

**Eve-Redeemer-777: Hehe, everyone seems to like Tsuyukusa.**

**Aiki-chii: I'm making more OCs already, dude. xD**

**Petalwhisker X Fireheart: Good? Then go read my other stories xD**

**Dark Shadowed Dragon: The reviewer above is your friend? xD How interesting.**

**Marishka91: Yeah, longest review!! **

* * *

Kai ignored the blabbering of the Bladebreakers. They really got on his nerves... "Hey Kai, you're gay? You're gay, right?" This came from Tyson. And what was with that sparkling in his eyes...? The lunch bell rang. OH right, he had an appointment with Mao. He just walked away, but the Bladebreakers continued to follow him. "Where are you going, Kai?" Ray asked curiously.

"Off to see my gay partner," Kai said sarcastically. Of course, he forgot that his team couldn't read sarcasm well, even Tsuyukusa could read it better. Oh shit. Everyone brightened up considerably. "WHAT?!?! Really, Kai?! WE wanna come along!!" Kai sighed and let them do whatever they want. If they got killed by Mao, it wasn't his problem. When they reached the rooftop, the sight shocked their eyes. Well, except Kai's.

They scenery was beautiful... no wait, it wasn't about that. Mao was casually hanging a person behind the railing by holding one ankle. Once he let go... well, he would drop many storeys down. Mao's eyes turned and met Kai's, like mirrors, both crimson. Both people had seen many tragedies, many deaths, much wickedness and horror. Mao broke the gaze and smirked, dangling the person a bit more.

"GAAAHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Axel's cry could be heard. Ay, that blond fool, what did he do this time? "Please, don't drop me down!!!"

"It's not like you will die," Mao said coolly, "You're like a cockroach after all." With them, he just let go of his hand, turning around nonchalantly and giving Kai a grin, ignoring Axel's shrieks. There was a 'splat' sound as Axel hit the ground. "...Oh, what do we have here? Your friends, Kai?"

Kai shrugged, but Max happily said, "Yeah, we're his friends! Nice to meet you, Kai's gay partner!" Kai coughed at that, and Mao's eyes became very comically wide. Mao stared at Kai, who shook his head. Mao nodded. Mao knew that it was something those fools made up.

"Well, that guy does suit Kai. He's crazily violent," Tyson grumbled. He was still covered with bruises all over.

Mao smirked at that. "Well, I do have a reputation to maintain..."

"Where's your lunch?" Hilary asked, The boy in front of her was much shorter than them, and so thin too! Mao shrugged. "I had lunch just now." He pointed down at Axel's still form. "WHAT?! That's unhealthy! You must eat something!"

"Hungree," Tsuyukusa mumbled, rubbing his stomach. "Kei..."

Kai nodded. "...Tyson, go buy lunch for everybody."

"What?? Why me?!" Tyson shouted in disbelief.

"...You're fat. You need to slim down," Kai said mercilessly, causing giggles and chuckles. "I'll pay, so go." At this, Tyson's eyes brightened and he practically raced down. Kai sighed. No doubt Tyson was going to buy a damn lot of food...

"Meow!" Tsuyukusa greeted Mao happily. "Meow! Meow!" He tottered over to Mao. Now it was very evident that Mao was short, as he was only a little bit taller than Tsuyukusa. He would be very cute and cuddly if not for his violent ways. Mao raised an eyebrow, whispering so only Tsuyukusa could hear, "Are you so foolish to approach your enemy so carefreely?"

"Meow!" Tsuyukusa said stubbornly. All the other Bladebreakers laughed at this display. "So your name is 'Meow'?" Mao blushed lightly, growling and trying to push Tsuyukusa away. Kai did nothing to help either one of them, knowing that they wouldn't hurt each other. Great, so now everyone would know the scary, violent Mao as 'Meow'. "LUNCH IS BACK!!" Tyson hollered, a mountain of bread, japanese bento and drinks in his arms.

"Tyson, careful!" Kenny warned. "You might trip and-"

...Tyson tripped. Both Mao and Kai ran at lightning speeds, and managed to catch all of the items. Kai caught all of the drinks, and some boxes of bento, now gently setting them on the floor, while Mao had many packets of bread in his arms, with his back bent over, many boxes of bento on his head in one neat stack, somehow. Everyone was stunned at their quick reflexes, then decided to laugh at Mao's dilemma. "...Kai, hurry up and take-"

With some difficulty, Tsuyukusa lifted up the boxes, blinking at Mao with worried eyes. "Meow, are yuu okaaay?" Mao set down the bread and dusted himself off, staring at Tsuyukusa with a perplexed look in his eyes, whispering, "You know being nice to me won't get you anywhere, right?" Tsuyukusa shook his head stubbornly. Mao sighed and took the boxes from Tsuyukusa. "...Thanks," Mao said grudgingly.

Everyone took their share of lunches. Mao took a pair of chopsticks and stared at them for a while. He watched Kai use them, and he watched Ray teach Tsuyukusa how to use them. With the same cute, confused expression on his face like Tsuyukusa, Mao started to use the pair of chopsticks to try and pick up something. He failed, no matter how hard he tried, and instead lifted up the lunchbox to his lips and used the chopsticks to push food in his mouth.

Ray watched, amused, as he fed Tsuyukusa, who couldn't feed himself. Everyone else was busy eating. The only one who was eating like Mao was Tyson, who ate way messier. Mao finished faster than Tyson, and placed his box and chopsticks down, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He opened a can of black coffee and drank it. "Ah, that's Kai's!" Max said in alarm.

Mao raised an eyebrow then casually passed the drink to Kai, who downed the rest of it. "...OMG, indirect kiss!!" Hilary squealed. Now both Kai and Mao raised eyebrows. Mao stood up, his coat fluttering in the wind. "...I'll be going now, I have work to do." He glanced down from the rooftop. Axel was gone... Mao looked across his shoulder and smirked. "Bye." With a hand on the railing, he jumped over it, sailing down the building and landing down on his feet lightly.

"Byeh Meow!" Tsuyukusa called down happily. Mao raised up a fist in response. Mao tapped silently as he looked around for Axel. He found Axel and pulled the back of Axel's collar, before swiftly covering Axel's eyes. "...Who am I?" Mao asked very sweetly in a high-pitched tone, while rolling his eyes. No matter how many times he did this to Axel, Axel never ever got it right. "Ehhh, Mimi? Candy? Rain?" Axel guessed blindly (no pun intended.) Mao sighed very loudly and let Axel go.

"...MAO?!?!??!!?!" Axel freaked out. "You again! OH no... please don't punish me..." Well, he should've known. Mao's the about only one with such small hands, and long nails. ...And the only one who needed to pull him down to cover his eyes.

"I won't punish you unless you give me a reason to, which you always do," Mao smirked. "How you manage to do that, I'll never know. Do you..." Mao's voice turned husky, "Yearn to see me so much?" Axel blushed furiously as Mao grinned sadistically. "Just keeping you on your toes, Axel. Bye now, I'll probably see you later..." Mao strode away elegantly, with Axel gaping at his back. "Where... where does he learn all those stuff?"

Mao apparently heard, as he turned back and hollered, chuckling, "The same way you learn how to get into all kinds of trouble!" Axel huffed indignantly at that, but said nothing more. Mao went back to his new office, the old principal's office. He sat down on the comfy chair and rested his feet on the desk. He closed his eyes and yawned sleepily. Perhaps he should take a nap...

Just then, the fire alarm blared noisily. Mao scowled and sat up. It must be the Axel... If this is a prank, he shall die! He stalked over to the control room where announcements would be held. Since the principal wasn't here, Mao would be the one in charge. "..." Mao fiddled with the controls. "ATTENTION! SENIORS, FOLLOW THE EMERGENCY EVACUATION PLAN!" The problem would be with the first years, who were totally new and isolated in their block. "FIRST YEARS, REMAIN CALM!" Mao cursed under his breath. "THE REASON FOR THE ALARM HAS NOT BEEN IDENTIFIED YET, PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

Mao dashed for the first year building, even though it would take fire minutes at least, for a normal human being to reach there. He hoped he would make it in time.

***With Kai***

Everyone was in chaos, screaming and running about blindly, even though Mao had told them to remain calm. Telling people to be calm was like telling them to panic. Kai couldn't stand it anymore. "SILENCE!!!!!" Kai thundered. Tsuyukusa winced. Silence immediately reigned, even in other classes. "Do you not," Kai said sharply, "Understand the meaning of 'remain calm'?" Tsuyukusa started to tremble, and Max hugged him close.

"MOVE! Down the stairs on your right, turn left and dash to the parade square!! HURRY!! It's not my freaking problem if you all die!" Kai heard Mao's voice from outside. All the first year classes started to scramble out of classrooms with their more valuable possessions. "Run, you weaklings!!" Kai saw Mao standing on a high railing, pointing furiously, as if herding the first years. Indeed, below him was a whole lump of pushing, frantic humans. Someone pushed into Mao, and Mao started to fall.

"MAO!" Kai called out, but one of Mao's foot hooked onto the railing. Kai turned to Ray, the person he trusted most on the team. "Ray, take care of Tsuyukusa. I'm going to help Mao." Kai tried to ignore Tsuyukusa's protests of calling out his name pitifully. "Kei! Kei!!!" Kai pushed through the crowd and pulled Mao up by his ankle.

"Kai, listen," Mao said seriously. "I need you to lead these first years. I have a feeling they might jump into a fire blindly if you're not there... meanwhile, I'll try to pinpoint the location of this emergency, and take necessary actions." Mao patted Kai's shoulder with a firm nod. Red eyes met red eyes as they came to an agreement. Then, one turned to run with the students, while another simply jumped down. As Kai ran, he worried over Mao's condition. He had seemed rather tired, with some dirt around him and a horrible scrapped knee and elbow.

Mao landed with pain. His whole body convulsed with pain as he landed. Damn his injuries... He had no time to stop here. He dashed again, to the parade square this time, and saw the cause. Hell, a whole row of classrooms were on fire. More accurately, the science labs. He heard some second years saying, "That stupid Axel, he set the whole lab on fire by lighting up alcohol with a bunsen burner!" Mao sweatdropped. He looked around and did not see Axel at all. Unless... he was still trapped in the science lab?

Mao spotted a jolly, oblivious looking gardener who was watering the plants. "Hey old man!" Mao said hurriedly, "Spray me!"

"Ho ho ho, I understand, the weather these days are hot, huh?" The man asked jollily, turning the hose onto MAo and wetting him whole. "Thanks, old man," Mao started to run again. "Hey dude, lend me your head!" Mao jumped onto some guy's head and leapt up to the second floor. The fire flickered and licked at him, dancing some bewitching dance of death. Mao rushed head in. "AXEL! YOU BLOODY FOOL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A cough was his answer. Axel was under a table, his escape blocked out by a huge chunk of wood, which was on fire. Black smoke bellowed out from the flames, curling and twisting in the air, making Mao's eyes water.

"AXEL!" Mao coughed, rushing over and kneeling down, pulling on the wood, ignoring the fire. His hands burned with a fierce intensity. It was too heavy for him to pull alone. A tear slid down Mao's eye, not from the smoke, but of frustration. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! AXEL, YOU CAN'T DIE HERE! I WON'T ALLOW A STUDENT TO DIE!"

"Leave... me..." Axel croaked. His own eyes glittered with tears. He didn't want to die, but it wasn't worth dragging Mao down with him.

"Need help?" A mischievous sounding voice called out. It was someone who scarily resembled Tsuyukusa, but instead of green hair and emerald eyes, he had long, flowy silver hair and playful silver eyes. Two ears flopped about on his head, with a bushy tail swishing behind him.

"Help from an enemy?" Mao asked bitterly. He looked back at Axel and realized he had no choice. "...Yes, please get him out. And fast... the fumes aren't good for him." The new figure floated over and gently lifted the chunk of wood with magic. Mao immediately pulled a weak looking Axel out. The white haired person smiled mysteriously, childishly, "My name is Shiroyuki Namimorikaidai, remember it well." He turned back to Tsuyukusa, who fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Mao!" Kai also rushed in, covering his face with a sleeve. The smoke was so thick now that Kai could barely tell where Mao was. "Take Tsuyukusa," Mao said softly, too weary to say anything else. Kai nodded and took Tsuyukusa in his arms. Mao piggybacked Axel, and as funny as it was for a short person to carry a taller person, it was not the time to laugh. They both made it out safely. Kai set Tsuyukusa down gently before grabbing the fire extinguisher he brought over, spraying it all over the lab. Mao breathed in the clean air, relieved. He checked on Axel's condition. Axel, though now unconscious, was breathing normally. However, the amount of fumes he breathed in must have been unhealthy...

Kai came out and took a loudspeaker he also brought over. Wow, he thought so far head. "THE CRISIS IS OVER. PROCEED BACK TO YOUR CLASSES. FOR NOW, THE SCIENCE LAB WILL BE CLOSED!" Kai looked down worriedly at the three. Not that he would ever admit it. "Take Axel to the infirmary, Kai." Mao ordered. Kai nodded understandingly. AS Kai lifted up Axel, Mao nudged Tsuyukusa with his foot. "Hey, yuku, you okay?"

Tsuyukusa stirred. "Waah? Meow...? Wher ish Kei?"

"Do you know... Shiroyuki?" Mao asked.

Tsuyukusa nodded happily. "Mi tween! Insade mi!" (My twin, inside me!) Mao nodded, staring at his badly burnt hands. It was a horrible sight. Mao shoved them painfully into his pockets, not wanting anyone to see. Soon, Kai came back. "The doctor said that he would be fine after a few days of rest... Are you two okay?" Tsyukusa grinned, "Okaaaay!" Mao simply nodded and walked off, very tired. Kai watched Mao go in concern. He could feel that something was off. Those fiery eyes of Mao were duller, with twinges of pain.

Mao retreated back to his office, where he slumped into the chair and slammed his head onto the table. It hurt like hell, but he didn't bother to move. He was too tired. He stayed like that for a while, before he fell into a fitful sleep.

***With Kai***

Kai went back to class, many people now calling him a hero. However, Kai thought the hero should be Mao instead... he lead everyone to safety and saved Axel... Kai spent the rest of the lesson worrying about Mao. "Meow?" Tsuyukusa asked Kai worriedly. "Meow...Meow wurt..." (Meow hurt) KAi widened his eyes. "Where?" Tsuyukusa fidgeted for a while. "Erm... albowl... neee and hans..." (Elbow, knees and hands.) Hands? Kai didn't know about the hands...

Kai chewed on his lower lip briefly. Dammit, both Tsuyukusa and Mao are breaking down all of his cold demeanour... AHH, WHATEVER. Kai dashed out of the classroom, with Tsuyukusa in his arms, ignoring the teacher's protests. He ran to the principal's office. Mao was apparently sleeping. He was too tired to even wake up to Kai's barging in. Kai carefully treaded over to Mao. Mao's hands were by his side, and... Oh my god. They were horribly burnt, it's flesh singed and red. It looked slightly rotten... with boils and welts.

"Mao..." Kai mumbled. Mao was still dirty, smudged with dirt. His elbow and knee were scrapped, meaning that he had fallen down somewhere... Kai looked down to see a swollen ankle. Did Mao twist it...? Mao's face was faced down on the table... Kai sighed. Oh yeah, what did Mao say? Wounds healed faster with saliva, right? The cut on his face was already gone after all...

"Yuku, wait here," Kai called out gently. Tsuyukusa nodded and sat down on the floor beside Mao, back upright and tense as he watched the door for Kai's return, and to protect Mao if anyone came in. Kai came back with a bottle of water and a towel. He gingerly tried to clean Mao's wounds, heart panging for the pained whimpers that escaped from Mao's mouth. He then wiped off smudges of dirt on Mao's face tenderly, only to see a bleeding forehead. Kai sighed. Mao was hurt in so many places...

"...Who...? ...Kai?" Mao asked in confusion. Kai sighed and nodded. "Mao... you're badly hurt..." Tsuyukusa piped out happily at this, "Yuku help yuu lick wound!" Tsuyukusa started to lick Mao's knee. Mao adamantly moved his leg about, making it harder for Tsuyukusa. "Mao." Kai said sternly, holding Mao's leg so he couldn't move. Mao fidgeted in his seat. "...Let go of me... I-I-I'm very ticklish!" Kai ignored him, as Tsuyukusa proceeded to his hands and elbows. Mao's knee was suddenly healing. Both Kai and Mao stared at Tsuyukusa in shock. His saliva... had such a healing effect?

IT was more than Mao's, and Mao's saliva was only better because he wasn't human. "Yuku," Kai started to ask, "What are you?" Tsuyukusa seemed rather bothered as he thought about it. "...Yuku is yuku..." Kai sighed. Maybe Tsuyukusa merely had special abilities, after all, if the world had bitbeasts, what else was strange? Mao opened his mouth, but decided not to say anything. He owed that kid a favour.

Just then, the bell for the end of school rang. Mao simply stood up and walked out of the door, only pausing to say goodbye to Kai and Tsuyukusa. He apparently did not bring a bag with him to school. "...Take care of yourself," Kai said. "Yeah, you too," Mao smirked. "I'll see you two tomorrow, if you've not died." Kai sweatdropped at the odd farewell. When he walked out of the door, Mao was nowhere in sight. Strange... "Yuku, let's go back."

"Yup!!" Tsuyukusa said cheerily. "Home!"

Tsuyukusa tottered and ran slightly to catch up to Kai's long, confident strides, both walking home together.

* * *

***With Mao***

He escaped back to where dark beings like him dwelled, where his powers would regain itself, and his wounds will fully heal. If he stayed on Earth too long without coming back to restore his strength, he might die… "Oh hey, Mao," A dark haired boy greeted cheerfully. He was the one who taught Mao that saliva healed things faster.

"Tell me," Mao said thoughtfully. "What do…'friends' do?"

"Hm? They laugh together, have fun together, eat lunch together, often put arms around one another or hold hands…" the boy thought for a while. "Well, and they help each other when the other is in trouble, worry about each other…and stuff. It's hard to explain."

"…I see, thank you, Almaz," Mao nodded.

"You're very much welcome, Mao," Almaz smiled, then started sniffing, "…Besides that, when will you return me the powers of my hero-ness?"

Mao smirked. "Until the day I defeat my oyaji, silly. Haven't you come here for the same reason, hmm?"

"Well, yes, but…" Almaz fidgeted.

"Then it's settled," Mao grinned deviously, marking the end of the conversation. Well, he's looking forward to school tomorrow…

* * *

***With Kenny***

Kenny searched up on Mao's info, as requested by Kai. "Hmm, he's quite mysterious. It says here that he's a transfer student from Maritsu Evil Academy, a place for elites to learn the dark arts… He's a honor student, one of the best. So why would he transfer?"

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Ken." Kai made a mental note to ask Mao more about himself. Mao… such a mysterious entity…

* * *

_XP: Cheers! How was it? (:_

_Mao: Needless to say, it was bad._

_Axel: Eh, really? I think it was AWESOME! Kinda like me, you know?_

_Kai: ... No comment._

_Tsuyukusa: Eto... Please... keep up the good work? *beams* Everyone please continue to support us!_

_Almaz: T-T Maaaaaoooo, return me my powers...._

_Mao: Shut up already._

_Kai: *sweatdrop*_

_Tsuyukusa: *waves* Bye-bi!_


	5. Gym, Adell, another school day

XP: Sorry for not updating so long, was kinda stuck, but this chapter is longer to make up for it! Hope you enjoy! Adell is now added coz someone wanted him to be there xD

* * *

_Characters so far:_

_Usual Bladebreakers, including Kenny and Hilary._

_Kai._

_Mao._

_Tsuyukusa/Shiroyuki_

_Axel_

_Almaz_

_Adell_

_Mao's oyaji?_

_Random teachers,_

_Random students._

_Nurse._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to those who reviewed~!**

**Miako6: Almaz, Mao, and Axel are from Disgaea, more of a game than anime. xD They are slightly different though.**

**Dark Shadowed Dragon: reviews are welcome ^^**

**marishka91: Yes, Mao is a nice guy xD He just wouldn't admit it! Tsuyukusa is so sweet (: Sometimes i don't know how to portray his character anymore... like i've run out of sweetness to use O_o**

**animefan02: Adell is here... xDDDDD Kinda weird tho. Been too long since I've played disgaea O_o**

**andysanime: Thanks for reviewing (:**

* * *

Mao knew that Kai wouldn't believe him if he said a guy named Shiroyuki appeared in Tsuyukusa's body saved him and Azel. Well, actually he might believe him, since he was Kai. He might believe him too seriously and try to get Shiroyuki out.

Mao actually looked forward to going to school. It was more fun right now, with all the new students. Not that Mao would admit that he liked Kai and Tsuyukusa's company, as well as Axel's random mishaps. He and Kai had a strange mutual understanding. They both had cold exteriors, and hid something within, a raw power that lurked darkly.

Now, Mao was on his way to school. Oh, definitely not normally, of course. Mao jumped from building to building, red coat fluttering behind him due to the wind, not bothering with the dress code, uniform and what-nots. Sighs, another day of boring lessons...

_Oh joy, how fun..._

Mao perked up when he saw Axel zoom down clumsily on a motorbike, swerving left and right dangerously, a teacher chasing him closely on a bicycle behind. Axel was screaming his head off.

"You, Axel from 3-D, get off your bike this instant!"

"B-But you're chasing me! And... how do I stop?" Axel freaked out.

Axel almost drove into Tsuyukusa, but Kai lifted him off the ground in time. The Bladebreakers, in horror, swarmed around Kai and Tsuyukusa in concern to check for injuries, shouting, "Be more careful, senior/idiot!" Tsuyukusa made a low whining sound back in his throat, not liking being surrounded.

Axel, the senior/idiot, hollered, "Sorry, little dude!" Then, he screamed to himself, "Where the hell are the freaking brakes?" Axel was another guy that defied the dress-code, and was a constant troublemaker.

Mao smirked, stifling a yawn. It was way too early in the morning for such dramatics. Students all dodged out of the way as Axel zigzagged dangerously down the path. "Yo, dumbass!" Mao jumped across a few more buildings at lightning speed, getting Axel's attention. "Brakes are near the handle!" Mao thundered.

"Where?" Axel freaked. MAo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Useless dumbass, that Axel. Seeing that Axel was almost reaching the school, there was no time left, except the last resort. Unfortunately, this would hurt a lot.

Mao timed it perfectly, lunging off the building. "Fuck, Mao, what'cha gonna... AHHHHHHH!" Mao slammed into Axel, and both of them tumbled on the pavement as the motorbike swerved and crashed into the wall. Mao stood up wobbily, getting off Axel. He swayed as he regained balance.

"Hey, you alright?" Mao asked offhandedly. Axel groaned in pain. Mao offered him a hand and pulled Axel up. "Thanks Mao, you saved my butt back there," Axel grinned. Mao grunted in acknowledgement, spun on his heel, and left without a word, coat trailing behind him coolly.

Axel rushed to get back his precious bike that he just bought recently. Then, he noticed Kai. "Oh hey, sorry about that, Kai!" Axel smiled friendlily. Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be more careful next time," Hilary shrieked at him. "You nearly killed a little boy!" Axel scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But... I already... apologised..."

"Yuku forgive euu!" Tsuyukusa chirped happily. Kai ruffled Tsuyukusa's hair gently, indicating that Tsuyukusa did something right. Tsuyukusa beamed up at Kai happily.

"Thanks," Axel grinned, then, his eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah!" He pulled out a lollipop. "For you, little dude. You saved me back at the science lab, yeah?"

Tsuyukusa tilted his head in confusion. "Not me!" Axel raised an eyebrow at that. "Not? Oh, whatever, then just take it for being so darn cute... OMG, the time! Gotta run!" Axel ran off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Kai shook his head, amused. Tsuyukusa stared at the rainbow colored lollipop in his hand with a perplexed expression, turning it around. "Kei, Kei, ish tis, erm, can eat?"

"It can be eaten," Kai chuckled, taking it from Tsuyukusa, undoing the plastic wrapper with nimble hands. "You like it like you liked the ice-cream," Kai advised.

"Ohhhh," Tsuykusa's eyes brightened up. "Kei, Kei, wick it!" Tsuyukusa jumped up and down happily. "Kei shuu get wirst wick! (Kai should get first lick!)

Kai raised an eyebrow, but, for the sake of Tsuyukusa, eyes the lollipop with a somewhat narrowed, half-lidded, determined gaze. A small pink tongue poked out of ruby lips to lick very, very slowly at the lollipop. He did not realize the blush he had put on everyone's faces around him. "Like that," Kai said simply, handing Tsuyukusa back the lollipop.

"Kai! What are you teaching the kid?" Ray hollered, blushing.

Kai eyed Ray with a weird look. "I'm... teaching him how to eat a lollipop?"

Luckily, Tsuyukusa licked his lollipop normally. He did not mimic Kai's rather obliviously erotic way of eating.

Kai sighed, not looking forward to the lessons. Kai had surprisingly managed to finish the insane amount of homework without looking like a zombie. The amount of homework that was given out was seriously insane, and everyone ended up staying up overnight to do them, with a few exceptions, like Tyson, of course. He had not done any homework at all, instead opting to get his precious sleep. He was definitely going to feel the wrath of the teacher later on.

Kai was actually looking forward to school, due to the people he met. With Tsuyukusa, classes weren't as boring, as he could get kicked out by the teacher to go find Mao. And somehow, he managed to understand the content of his homework from what he learnt in Russia! Kai briefly wondered if Mao did his homework.

Oh his way to class, Tsuyukusa made a giggle, causing Kai to look up. He saw the burnt science labs, courtesy of Axel. Mao had gotten hurt during the process, but being the stubborn person he was,he hadn't told anyone. However, Kai himself doubted that he would tell anyone if he was hurt. They were eerily similar after all, like Mao was his tinier, white haired self.

The bell rang, signalling that assembly was about to start. Students started to walk faster now. Tsuyukusa saw the red tail of Mao's coat and gasped, tugging on Kai's pant leg. Kai looked around and spotted Mao's snowy white hair. Even though Mao was short, his hair was very recognizable.

"Mao! Where are you going?" Kai hollered.

"..." Mao eyed Kai for a while. "I'm skipping class today, like always," Mao yawned.

"Why don't you come to class today? It's boring without you," Kai admitted.

"Yeah!" Tsuyukusa chirped happily.

Mao glanced at Tsuyukusa, then at Kai. A hint of a smile played on his lips. "I'll consider." He did owe Tsuyukusa a favor. If the teachers annoy him, he can just kill them all... maybe. He was going to the rooftop first, to sleep a while. He stayed up late last night searching for more info. He was more of a night person, as his old school usually conducted lessons in the evening and night.

He jumped onto a tree then onto the rooftop, and...

**_SMACK!_**

Mao almost fell down the building. A pair of strong arms snaked around his body and pulled him back. Shocked, Mao breathed in sharply and deeply, his heart palpitating hard.

"Hey you alright? I'm sorry, well, I didn't know you would suddenly jump out like that..."

Mao stared up at the person he bumped into with large, confused, red eyes. He saw a crimson-haired-guy who was slightly muscular was was taller than him, around Axel's height.. (Sorry, not Tala xD)

"So, why are you here, little kid? Are you looking for your brother?" The guy asked. Mao's eyebrow twitched. Little kid...? "No, I don't have siblings."

"Oh, okay, then where are your parents?"

"..." Mao sighed, and spoke bluntly, "Mother's dead, Dad's in another realm..."

Misunderstanding, the other guy's eyes shone with sadness and empathy, thinking that the cute little boy's parents were both dead. "Aw, that sucks... ... ... Don't worry, little kid, I'll protect you, I promise! I never ever break my promises! I'm Adell, you?" Adell seemed very determined... Mao decided that this could be interesting.

"...I'm Mao... ... ... Oh, told Kai I'd go to his lessons..." Mao said distractedly. It wasn't like he could sleep on the rooftop now. He could always nap during lunch time too.

"I'll go with you!" Adell grinned.

Mao strode around the school, cutting corners smoothly as he was very familiar with the place.

"How do you know where to go?" Adell asked in confusion. This was a high school, for gods sake. Mao smirked, "I just do." Adell easily accepted the answer, being one not to pry. Mao entered the classroom, dumped his bag on the floor and unceremoniously placed his feet onto the table beside Kai's. "Thanks for yesterday," Mao whispered softly.

Kai smiled and shook his head. "Meow ish melcome!" Tsuyukusa said childishly, grinning. "Good boy, Yuku," Kai praised. He was doing a rather good job of educating Tsuyukusa.

The teacher walked in to mark attendance, and was very surprised to see Mao. "O-oh, what a surprise! Master Mao actually came! Erm, and, who's this...?"

Adell nodded and walked into the class, standing in front of the class to talk. "My name is Adell, I'm the new transfer student... I'm here to learn more about this place. My mum randomly kicked me here saying that i needed to learn your cultures and stuff... And, what do you mean by Master Mao? Plus, isn't he too young to be here?"

"He is indeed younger, but came here due to his high standards and erm... also coz he's the son of the principal's rival, and he sent this school's principal to the hospital and took over the control of the school..." The teacher stuttered. "Now, Adell-kun, please take a seat... so we can begin lessons?"

"...Ahem," Mao coughed. He sent a dark look to the teacher. The teacher trembled in fear, wailed, and ran out of class, with Adell dodging out of her way. Everyone cheered, "YAY, no more lessons!" Kai threw a sideway glance at Mao, who returned it steadily. Kai smiled.

"Uno!" Max declared. "Hey Kai, Mao, Adell, kusa-chan, come and play!"

"...Mi wame ish Yuku," Tsuyukusa sulked.

"Eh? Who called you that?" Hilary asked in interest.

"It rather suits him," Ray agreed.

"Meow did!" Tsuyukusa cheered exuberantly. Mao...? Everyone looked at Mao, only to turn away once they saw those intense orbs of hell fire. "Err, let's play!" Tyson suggested, and Kenny started to give out the cards.

Everyone forgot about the time, which seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. The bell for the second class rang shrilly. Next lesson was gym class. Everyone learned that they had to change together in the classrooms, the guys in class A and the girls in class B.

"... And people can look in from windows?" Mao raised an eyebrow. The windows were transparent. Strangers from below could very well look up.

"I'll cover you," Adell offered, standing behind Mao, blocking him from the view of anyone who was looking up. "Ah, sankyuu," Mao said, taking off his coat. Then he took off his black shirt, and there was a huge scar across his chest like it was scarred from a blade, and there were three smaller scars on his back like he was clawed by some beast. Other cuts were smaller and faded. He bent over to grab his shirt, and Adell saw a gunshot wound near Mao's hip. What the hell...? Adell stood still in shock.

Kai simply sat at the side, not looking at anyone, and not changing. Mao wore his shirt and draped his coat over his shoulders again, striding over to Kai. "You're not changing?" Kai nodded, "...Don't have the uniform."

"I'd lend you, but it'd be too small," Mao shrugged. "...Oh, Yuku, wanna borrow one of mine?"

"Yup!" Tsuyukusa bobbed his head up and down excitedly. Mao handed him his shirt, and Tsuyukusa happily started to change. Mao didn't bother changing into shorts, he already wore his own, and they were allowed. Kai saw identical bite marks that he had on his neck on Tsuyukusa's neck. Kai reached up to touch his own covered up neck in confusion, fingering his scarf.

Tyson, Ray and Max were already changed. "Oh Kai, you still don't have gym clothes? Want to borrow mine? I got a spare..." Ray offered. Kai shook his head. He didn't want to change in front of all these people... Mao took off his coat and threw it over Kai's shoulders, feeling weird without the familiar weight of it. "...Take it, the gym teacher won't mess with you if you have my coat."

"...Mao, I'll protect you," Adell said seriously, holding Mao's thin, delicate shoulders. Mao gave him an amused look. "Oh? Really?"

"No one as young as you deserves to be hurt so badly..." Adell shook slightly with anger. Mao felt odd emotions stirring in him, and shook his head to clear it. "...Do as you wish. Let's go, Kai, Yuku."

All of them proceeded to the gym class. There was a muscular man decked out in sports attire, the new coach, and he didn't know who Mao was. "People! run ten laps as a warm up right now!" Everyone started to run. Then, he spotted Kai. "...Why aren't you in sports attire?"

"Don't have it yet, I'm a transfer student," Kai replied, stopping his run. Mao stopped with him. The coach glared at Mao. "What are you doing here, did I tell you to stop? Run hundred laps!" Mao glared back hotly, nodding to Kai to say that he would see him later, going off to run first.

"And why are you wearing so many things?" The teacher pointed to Kai's scarf and Mao's red coat. "So you're that cold? Run a hundred laps to warm up yourself!" Kai rolled his eyes and went to run. The coach zeroed in on Tsuyukusa. "What's an little imp like you doing here? GET OUT!"

Tsuyukusa's lower lip trembled and his eyes watered when he was suddenly shouted at. He didn't know what he did wrong.

"He's one of us," Mao insisted, hearing the commotion.

"I see that you want to be punished..." The coach growled. "Fine, then go raise the 100kg dumbbells 100 times when you're done with your laps!"

"And if I do?"

"Then... you win, and I lose, and we play by your rules."

"Hmph, I see you have an obsession with punishing people and the number 100, prepare to lose," Mao growled. He looked down at the quietly crying Tsuyukusa and sighed. "It's okay, Yuku. Go run with Ray and the others, yeah? Me and Kai will be with you soon. Now wipe away your tears..."

"What did you say? Add 100 push-ups and chin-ups!" The coach demanded the impossible.

Tsuyukusa nodded and sniffled, wiping away his tears. "That's a good boy," Mao said softly, pushing Tsuyukusa gently. "Go run now..." Tsuyukusa ran to Ray and joined them in jogging. Mao glared at the coach one final time before continuing to run at top speed. He started to pant tiredly when his 100 rounds ended. His legs were tired... he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Kai also finished and all the students watched Mao in worry and sympathy, all dropping on the floor, breathing hard.

"What are you standing around for, get started!" The coach thundered. Mao breathed in deeply one last time and went to the dumbbells, he was barely tall enough to lift the heavy thing over his head. 100 kg was not for normal people to lift! At the end, Mao's arms and legs were already trembling sightly.

"Coach-" Adell cut in.

"You want to do the same thing?" The coach threatened. Adell hesitated, deciding to watch on a while more. Mao dropped to the floor and did his push ups, doing one every second. He would not fall, would not lose to this coach's challenge. When he was done, he got up shakily, and almost fell, but supported himself with one arm.

Wearily, Mao wiped sweat from his forehead and dragged his feet to the chin-up bar. It was almost twice his height. Mao breathed in hard and jumped, and he couldn't reach it, he was too tired. Mao fell down on the ground hard, and Adell and Tsuyukusa stood up to go to his aid, but Kai stopped them, shaking his head. "...He wants to continue trying."

Mao pushed himself up, drenched in sweat. He looked up at the bar, his vision spinning slightly. Mao shook his head to clear it, then gauged the distance by raising his arms, and he jumped higher this time, to grab the bar! All of the students cheered loudly for Mao. Even the coach seemed stunned.

Mao, straining with effort, pulled himself up.

"._..One,_" Kai counted for him.

Mao pulled himself up once more.

_"Two._" More students joined in.

Mao did it once more.

_"Three._" Everyone chanted.

It continued on, and Mao forced himself to continue.

_"...Ninety seven..."_

Mao had his eyes clenched shut with effort. His hands were slippery with sweat, so he repositioned himself. His whole petite frame trembled.

_"Ninety eight..."_

Mao gasped, his whole body was racked with pain from his breath. He continued, barely knowing where he was now. "GO MEOW!" "MAO!" "GO MAO!"

_"Ninety nine..."_

Mao fell from the bar. He slammed onto the floor hard. "Kuso..." Mao cursed in Japanese, staring hazily up at the bar, and it swirled and moved so much in his vision it seemed like there were five. He only needed one more... He tried moving his muscles up he was just too weak to move...

**"Mao! Gambatte!"**

Mao blinked tiredly. _Kai... _He laid there, catching his breath, then wobbly stood up with the help of the bar beside him. Then, he climbed up from the side, and pulled himself to do that final pull-up...

_**"ONE HUNDRED!"**_

...then Mao collapsed.

Kai and Axel were there to catch him this time. "Huwway! Meow!" Tsuyukusa cheered happily. Then, he tottered over and asked worriedly when he saw Mao's pale face, "Meow... awight?" Mao's body went into spasms suddenly, and he found it hard to breath. All of his muscles twisted painfully inside of him... Tsuyukusa screamed in panic and started to cry. "Meow... Meow... dun die..."

"Mao!" Axel cried out in shock. Kai ordered hurriedly, "Bring him to the infirmary!" Axel started to run with Mao in his arms. Kai ran alongside him.

Mao's eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "K-K-Kai...?"

"I'm here," Kai said reassuringly. "You alright?"

"It... gasp... hurts...can't...wheeze, breathe..." Tears formed in the corner of Mao's eyes as he gripped Axel's shirt. He flung his head back to give a pained, silent scream. He was breathless...

Unable to see Mao suffer, Kai pulled Mao to him and connected their lips together, breathing in huge mouthfuls air to Mao. Mao immediately understood, and accepted the oxygen. Kai titled his head back to breathe hurriedly, and then gave more oxygen to Mao again. Mao breathed the best he could, and his chest rose and fell with each pained breath. Kai continued the method until Mao's breathing was stabilized.

Then, Kai took his lips off of Mao's soft lips. "Better?" Kai asked, tired out himself.

"...Yeah," Mao smiled. Then, pretending to be angry, he accused, "... ... ... You stole sooooo many of my kisses..."

"Emergency purposes," Kai retorted. They finally arrived at the infirmary. "Nurse, please take a look at him!" Axel pleaded. The nurse nodded, and Axel set Mao down gently on the bed like he was as fragile as glass. The nurse checked him over and said, "He overexerted himself, way over exerted. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, it's bad for your body! Mao, you should already know that in this place, your body will-"

"Quiet," Mao said darkly. The nurse shut up immediately. "...Mao needs to rest, you two, thanks for bringing him here. Go back to your classes now."

Axel and Kai nodded, both looking at Mao worriedly. Mao smirked and waved, as if saying he wouldn't die so easily. When they left, the nurse attacked him again. "Gosh, look at you, so many bruises... and your muscles are seriously overworked! In this realm you should know your body cannot withstand this much pressure!" Mao sighed. "I get it already, just get Almaz."

The nurse chanted something, and Almaz immediately appeared. "Mao, you okay?"

"...Take me back..."

"A-Alright! Hold on..." Almaz opened a portal, then lifted Mao up. He stepped through the portal, which disappeared once he stepped through it.

* * *

XP: So how was it?

Mao: You have a tendency to make me get hurt.

XP: Heh heh, sorry...?

Kai: You have a tendency to make me too OOC and worried.

XP: Haha...

Tsuyukusa: I cry too much!

Adell: I'm sort of too extra!

Axel: I don't appear enought!

Bladebreakers: Neither do we!

Mao's oyaji: You didn't introduce me properly!

Almaz: T_T Or me!

Teachers: YOu make us so evil

XP: O_O ENOUGH! (#*$%(&$(^%&$^$)*^)!

Everyone: O_o

Shiroyuki: ..._** Review. **_


	6. Revenge is sweet!

XP: I realised, in the previous chapters, I made a lot of spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes etc, plus i mix up the characters sometimes, especially Axel And Adell... I apologize. Anyway, sorry for not updating yo xD I felt as though the story was going on the wrong track, so i didn't put up this chapter... but well, I hope you guys will help me judge.

* * *

_Characters so far:_

_Usual Bladebreakers, including Kenny and Hilary._

_Kai._

_Mao._

_Tsuyukusa/Shiroyuki_

_Axel the troublemaker_

_Almaz whose power was stolen by Mao_

_Adell who feels compelled to protect Mao_

_Mao's oyaji?_

_Random teachers,_

_Random students._

_Nurse._

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**Thank you, andysanime, Mika, Dark Shadowed Dragon and animefan02 for your reviews! They're highly appreciated (:**

* * *

**_***BEGIN***_**

Mao, back home, breathed in his much needed, more familiar air. Almaz fretted over him, bringing all sorts of food, drinks, pillows, blankets... "Enough, Almaz, I'm fine now, don't worry." Almaz continued to be flustered. "But, but, you..."

"I'm already healing," Mao insisted, sending Almaz a pointed look. Dark particles formed in the air and joined to become waves of auras that went into Mao, healing him quickly. "...I'm going back after an hour."

"WHAT?" Almaz spazzed, chewing on one of his nails. "Y-You can't! It's too early!"

"...I have to go back and make comrades to defeat oyaji(father). With every passing moment, Oyaji will get stronger... I need to bond with them quickly..." Mao whispered. "...Besides, You know, I have met that troublemaker Axel, he is strong, even though he is very cowardly and clumsy sometimes. I've also met Adell, the son of two great demons... and Kai, of the mysterious power..."

"What of the power your father seeks?" Almaz asked.

"...I've found it. I'll... I'll find the appropriate time to destroy it. It shouldn't be hard, he_ IS_ a kid..."

"...No, Master Mao, kids are what makes it hard for you to destroy, instead of other humans whom you call disgusting and selfish," Almaz shook his head.

"... I am a demon. Demons kill heartlessly," Mao said harshly.

"That's what makes you different, Mao. You have a heart..." Almaz tapped his chest. "And having a compassionate heart is a quality of heroes."

Mao looked down, seemingly in a dilemma. "Then... what... what should I do?"

"Believe in yourself. Do what destiny calls you to," Almaz smiled gently.

"...Almaz..." Mao looked up at Almaz in confusion. "Why do you stick with me and speak such kind words? I have stolen your power and title and forced you to be stuck within this realm, unable to go back... you should loathe me instead."

"No, Mao, you have your reasons for doing such things. Defeating your father will cause peace, and peace is what I seek, so I shall aid you, since you have a kind heart," Almaz said kindly.

"Aah," Mao nodded, slightly embarassed. "I...I'll sleep for now. Wake me in an hour."

"Yes, Master Mao," Almaz said brightly, switching off the lights and covering Mao with lots of blankets like a mother would. "Sleep well..."

* * *

**_***School***_**

Adell growled. "I AM GONNA GO KILL HIM! Don't stop me!"

Kai and Axel each held one of Adell's arms., while Tsuyukusa held onto one of his legs. They shared a look. "Hey hey. Adell, he's got all sorts of guns on him... and he's so buff... I've tried to hit him before, ya know, not good. One classmate died that day, but the school called it an accident," Axel tried to convince Adell.

"You're right, it's not gonna work straight on. You'll be killed," Kai said seriously. "Or expelled."

"Waa, dun go!" Tsuyukusa sniffled. It sounded scary, he didn't want Adell to go. Adell stopped when he saw Tsuyukusa's sad face. He was weak against kids... He ruffled Tsuyukusa's hair and... Kai's hair, then sighed. "I get it. We have to sneak attack him in some way, right? Like, drugging him, attacking him at night... Well, it'll work out one way or another, we have people with us, plus i have all sorts of cool skills!"

Kai, Axel and Tsuyukusa all let go, sighing in relief. Well, Tsuyukusa gave a mini-one. Kai smoothed his back hair. "...I won't forgive him for hurting Mao," Adell said in determination.

"... Then I'll make a plan when Mao recovers. He wouldn't want to miss out on this afterall," Kai said in thought.

"You... You guys really wanna do it?" Axel asked nervously. "Are you guys nuts?"

"For Meow!" Tsuyukusa insisted. "Pwotect fwens!" Axel sighed moodily. "Oh, alright then..." He did have his own set of laws about not owing people favors. Mao did help him many times before...

So during lunch time, they pretended nothing happened, so that the Bladebreakers wouldn't get involved. Well, Kenny would be scared, Hilary might go to extremes and shop for a sneak attack costume and stuff, Max would be on a sugar high then be too tired to help, Tyson would complain about being hungry and... well, Ray would be okay, but he'd worry a lot.

At almost the end of lunch time, Mao walked unsteadily into the cafeteria with a messy bed head and half-lidded eyes, yawning tiredly and rubbing his eyes. He was kinda cute. He plopped onto the seat beside Kai, sat sideways then leaned onto Kai's shoulder, yawning again. Then, he looked dazedly at everyone then at Tsuyukusa, before grabbing Tsuyukusa suddenly.

"Eep!" Tsuyukusa cried out in shock.

Mao hugged Tsuyukusa and used him as a booster. Everyone blinked at Mao's display. Mao didn't seem to care, for he started napping again. He was really tired.

Soon, the lunch bell rang. Kai gently pried Tsuyukusa out of Mao's hold and set him on the floor. Then, he carried Mao on his back. Mao instinctively threw his arms around Kai's neck, and his legs around Kai's waist. He snuggled into Kai's warm back and made himself comfortable. Tsuyukusa looked at Kai and Mao in awe. "Dada cawwying Mama!"

Adell chuckled, before picking Tsuyukusa up and setting him on his shoulders. Tsuyukusa rode on Adell's shoulders happily, his arms on Adell's heads. "Yay! So high!"

Axel laughed along at Tsuyukusa's cuteness. He smiled and went over to Kai, who had Mao on his back. "Take care of him, yeah?"

"Don't worry," Kai assured. Axel smiled fondly and ruffled Mao's hair. Mao purred in his sleep. "Heh, little devil kitty," Axel chuckled. "So much cuter when he's asleep."

"...I heard you were from the same school as Mao?" Kai questioned softly.

"Yeah, he was like the devil there," Axel chuckled. "Never let me off back then too, always had the disciplinary team punish me. He's softened up a little here though, and gave punishments by himself. I came here cause i was expelled. They said I was not evil enough. Mao practically aced every test there!"

"Not evil enough?"

"Yeah, we- OH shit, the time, gotta run! Sorry, talk to you later!" Axel called out, running off hurriedly. Everyone made their way back to their classrooms. Kai decided to let Mao sleep until he woke up, settling Mao on his own seat gently. Tsuyukusa was currently with Adell, who was fond of kids, having two younger siblings at home.

When Mao woke up, Kai gave a relieved smile. "Hey."

Mao looked around, then stopped at the source of the voice, Kai. He gave a lazy smile and replied, "Hey."

"...The guys are planning a revenge. Adell, actually," Kai smirked.

"Aah," Mao chuckled darkly. Well, if not head on, such things have to be done in the night, of course. Adds to the effect. Mao grinned slantedly. "Well, we can always attack him at the 'safety' of his own home."

"I like that," Kai agreed. " So we'll sneak in?"

"Suuure, either through breaking the window or picking the lock. We should all hide in house and attack him no matter where he go, and lock all ways of exit so he has no place to run off to... we must have traps too, of course," Mao purred.

"...You sure sound evil," Kai raised an eyebrow. "You must really hate that dude."

"Of course, I used to be the top enforcer of evil," Mao smiled, showing a pointed tooth. "And yeah, I hate that bastard."

After they finished their plan, they spent the rest of the day throwing little bits of paper at Tyson's head without Tyson knowing it was them.

...What? The lesson was boring. What else can they do?

So, after school, the gang which consists of Enthusiastic Adell, Fearful Axel, Amused Kai, Cheerful Tsuyukusa and Revengeful Mao gathered to make their plan.

"Let's make it simple. We kill him in his sleep," Mao said simply, chewing on a piece of gum.

"N-No! We'll be found out and thrown into jail!" Axel whispered.

"I don't mind what we do, as long as we get payback!" Adell growled.

"Payback's a bitch," Kai added, reaching over to Mao to get a piece of gum.

"Bitch!" Tsuyukusa chimed happily.

"What do we do then?" Mao raised an eyebrow at everyone, chewing uninterestedly.

"We... scare him out of his wits, make him more scared than Axel," Kai supplied with a slanted smirk. "Everyone has their own set of weapons, right? Like guns, blades, smoke bombs, sticky bubble gum..."

"Urmm, we need a disguise?" Axel piped up worriedly.

"Ooh yeah, i like that," Adell grinned. "We should dye our hair and cover our faces with masks or something..."

"Oh well. Bring your tools and we'll decide there. I doubt Axel's little head can settle with all these information," Mao teased evilly.

"Hey!" Axel pouted, offended.

"Stupid!" Tsuyukusa laughed. Kai ruffled his hair and Tsuyukusa giggled.

"Right, so split!" Mao hollered. Axel and Mao turned on their heel and walked way without looking back. Everyone else stood still for a second without knowing what to do, before turning and leaving as well, in different directions. It was a pretty cool way to exit, though it was really abrupt.

So, at night, they met again. Mao had wore a wig, so now he had long, freaky white hair. He had really sharp teeth and wore a white kimono. His red eyes glowed eerily in the dark, and he looked like a girl.

Axel had dyed his blond hair orange, and has wearing a black mask that covered the top half of his face. He wore black clothes with a long black cape.

Adell dyed his hair dark blue, and was wearing sunglasses, and he wore a zipped up blue jacket with black baggy pants.

Kai dyed his hair black, and was wearing a loose black button-up shirt, and long black pants, and he had a long red cape. His eyes glowed dimly in the dark, eyes that promised dark vengeance.

Tsuyukusa was... well, dressed as a chibi vampire. His hair was dyed grey. His emerald eyes shone brightly with excitement.

Mao smirked, and took something out of his pocket with a jingle...

A key, to make it seem like it didn't really happen.

Mao led them to a large house, that seemed fit of the rich. Adell did a low whistle. They all looked at each other, before Mao slipped the key in and unlocked it with a soft 'click'. Mao gave a dark chuckle, one that everyone shivered slightly at. IT was pure evil. He waited for everyone to go in before closing the door shut. He, with feather light footsteps, took a quick tour of the house first, signalling everyone to wait.

He found the coach sleeping in one of the rooms, and smirked, taking out a black marker. He took off the cap with his teeth and let it stay in his mouth as he hunched over the coach and began to work... with a permanent marker. Mao almost let out a chuckle again, but stopped himself in time. Then, he took out a pink wig, braided the hair, then put super glue on it and well... glued it on the coach's head carefully. And who knows where he got it, bu he glued a bra to the top of the coach's head. Smug, Mao went back out to signal it was okay.

Tsuyukusa hid on the second floor, as it is said that when you are chased, you have an instinct to run up. Mao hid in the last room of the second floor, where the coach is expected to run to. Kai first went to switch off the main power as the coach was sure to switch on lights for comfort... couldn't let him have that now, could we? Axel was balancing a sack of flour on the coach's bedroom door. Adell was scattering little round balls and thumbtacks on the floor. They hung all sorts of things for the coach to bump into, feathery or slimy. They basically made the stairs covered in goo.

Well, it was pretty well done. Axel went out to inform the rest that they were done, while Kai silently slipped into the room. He held a bucket of ice cold water. Adell, from his hidden spot in the cupboard, nodded. Kai smirked and poured it over the coach's head. "AHHH!" The coach jolted awake, and Adell shot him with little metal balls with a sling shot. "OW OW OW WHO'S THERE?" The coach jumbled to switch on the light but, to no avail. Angrily, he got off the bed and slipped on the balls.

"AHHH!" He fell down with his butt on thumbtacks. Kai snickered, hovering above the coach like a predator, and said with a low, husky voice, "You shall get what you deserve, human..." He hissed and licked his lips where his teeth jutted out, his crimson eyes widening and glowing in the dark almost hungrily. The coach screamed and freaked out, reaching out to punch Kai, but in a instant Kai was behind him. "You cannot touch me, human... Your only hope is to RUN!" Kai growled. The coach squeaked and ran for his life, pushing past what he thought were feelers and fingers, opening the door... and a mass of flour and sticky goo dropped on him.

Kai laughed darkly, his laugh bouncing off walls and echoing throughout the house. The coach scrambled for safety and ran for the kitchen, but something stopped him in his tracks. Axel did a high pitched giggle, snapping a whip across the wall loudly. The moonlight from the window streamed in, and illuminated his dark, masked figure. "You want to play with me...?" The coach, in shock, just stood there, and Axel snapped the whip across his back. The pain awoke the coach, who ran up the stairs, and slipped with every step. Desperately he clung onto the handlebars and tried crawling up.

When he succeeded, however, Tsuyukusa, who was on the railing, screamed "RAWR!" loudly, pouring a bucket of sticky liquid on him. The coach assumed it was blood, and shrieked. Tsuyukusa playfully bonked the coach on the back of his head. Kai, Adell and Axel gathered and all climbed up the stairs using a rope they had connected to the top. "Where do you think you're going...?" Kai snickered. This was hella fun. "Come play with MEEEEE!" Axel shrieked, clawing at the coach's back with sharp fingernails.

"AHHHH!" The coach ran off... to his final destination. The room was lit in an eerie glow, and Mao silkily got off his position on the table. He licked his lips and stalked towards the coach, who took a step back every time, until he bumped into Kai. The coach looked up at Kai's sharp fangs and cruel crimson eyes and screamed, falling onto the ground painfully and scrambling backwards. "S-Spare me!"

"HAhAHaHA!" Mao laughed, as Kai joined him at his side. "Whoever told you to mess with our clan..."

"Y...You're Mao?" The coach said in shock. "I knew it! You weren't human to do all of those punishments!"

Mao hissed lowly, a tongue flicking out as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder, arms wrapping around him almost possessively. "So what if I am...?" Mao asked, unconcerned about his revealed identity. "Well, we should punish this human, don't you agree, dear?" He trailed a finger across Kai's jawline. Kai's lips split into a slow, slanted grin, gazing intently at the coach, hungrily.

"Y...You're female?" The coach asked in disbelief. "You guys are a pack of vampires? IS that it? I... I'm sorry for what I've done.. I-"

However, the gang of 'vampires' simply cornered him, and beat the life out of him. Mao sighed contently, glad that it was over. Axel heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh man, I was worried that I was gonna be busted. I bet my acting sucked."

"No man, you were great," Adell grinned. "We all were."

"Fun!" Tsuyukusa laughed happily.

"He thought we were a couple," Kai pointed out, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you looked like my fiance, don't you think?" Mao yawned tiredly. "We both have red eyes and fangs, like we're pureblood vampires." He took out a bottle of beer from his sleeve and dumped it all over the coach. "Now people will think he was just drunk. We should clear up the evidences..."

_So everyone set to cleaning up, then left quietly like they had come._

**_***END***_**

* * *

**_XP: I hope you guys like this chapter, and that it doesn't suck. _**


	7. SPECIAL: Tsuyukusa and Tala

**XP: ATTENTION! For these few chapters, it would kinda be a special part... Tsuyukusa... WITH TALA! OHMYGOD.**

**Truth is, I had writer's block, didn't know what to do, and decided to pull this instead. Tala seems easier to write. Hahaha...**

* * *

_Characters in this chapter:_

_Tala_

_Tsuyukusa_

_Kai_

_Spencer(phone call)_

_Bryan(mentioned)_

_Mao(mentioned)_

_Mr. D(mentioned)_

_butterfly :P_

* * *

**Thanks to andysanime and Maashy-Gaara4life for reviewing!**

* * *

Tala stared at the green haired boy on his sofa.

Tsuyukusa stared back at him with unblinking eyes.

****A few minutes ago...*****

Tala was sprawled over his couch, channel-surfing on his tv as he munched on some chips boredly.

_Click... bad channel... click... news... click... porn... ... ... click... Teletubbies... click..._

"_Lalalalala~"_ The childish doorbell sounded.

Could this be an end to his boredom? Eyes lighting up, Tala rushed over to the door. "Coming! It's Kai, right? No one else ever rings the doorbell!" Bryan just barges in, Ian just walks in, and Spencer knocks...

Tala flung open the door. "Hiwatari!" He greeted cheerily. "It IS you! Oh god, you have no idea how bored I-" Tala stopped, and looked down at the child.

"...Kai. This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Tala deadpanned.

"Tala," Kai greeted. "Depends on what you're thinking."

"Tawa!" Tsuyukusa chimed.

"YOU HAVE A KID!" Tala freaked, grabbing his phone, dialling Bryan's number which he knew by heart. "Who's the mother? Which girl has green hair!"

"No! No, Tala! Don't call Bryan!" Kai grabbed the phone from Tala and hung up quickly. "Well, he's not really my kid. He's Mr. D's nephew."

Tala scruntinised Tsuyukusa. Tsuyukusa fidgeted. "Uh huh..." Tala said sceptically. "And, what is he doing here with you?"

"Long story. The Bladebreakers adopted him. He's an orphan. I had some business to do in Russia, and I don't trust him to stay behind in Japan with the brats, and he wouldn't let go of me, so... " Kai trailed off.

"You want me to BABYSIT?" Tala asked incredulously with wide blue eyes. "Holy shit, Kai! You know I'm bad with kids!"

"I'll be back at night, it's just for a week," Kai said lightly, shrugging, trying to make it sound better. "Someone will come over and help in a few days."

"No, oh god, no," Tala shook his head fervently.

"Come on, Tala. Treat him like you treat us, except, well, without the insults and vulgarity, if you know what I mean," Kai sighed. "I need to go."

"Kai. You didn't even call. Bitch," Tala glowered at Kai for his sudden impromtu 'gift'.

"No bad language. Bye," Kai said hurriedly, fleeing before Tala could argue more, and before Tsuyukusa could realise he was gone.

"Kei...?" Tsuyukusa stared at Kai's retreating back. "Kei! No!" He tried to go after Kai, but Tala grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, shutting the door, dropping Tsuyukusa on the couch. Tsuyukusa whimpered.

*****Present****

"Oh, uh, what's your name?" Tala asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Tsuyukusa. Call mi Yuku," Tsuyukusa beamed.

"Ohkay... Well, make yourself at home," Tala sighed, moving away.

"Tawa?" Tsuyukusa asked cutely.

"What?" Tala looked back into adorably wide green eyes. "... ... ... You can do whatever you want. Watch some tv or something. Bye." Tala hastily escaped into his room.

Tala stared at the envelope on his desk. Hmm. It was from Kai. When did Kai put it there? Tala opened it and flopped onto his bed, reading the neat and cursive handwriting.

_Tala,_

_It's Kai. The kid is Tsuyukusa. He's pretty young, and quite dependent on people. Don't let him out of your sight, and treat him nicely. Like how you took care of us back in the abbey when we were young... kind of. Call me if anything happens._

_Bye,_

_Kai._

Tala frowned. What should he do? He called Spencer.

"Spenc?" Tala began awkwardly when the call when through.

_"Yes, captain?" _Spencer asked in a crisp voice.

"I have a kid at home..." Tala fumbled with his collar.

_"You... you WHAT? I'm calling Bryan!" _Spencer freaked like Tala did.

"Dude, no! Kai brought him over..." Tala sweatdropped.

_"KAI HAS A KID? I'm calling Bryan!" _Spencer shrieked.

"NO! He's Mr.D's nephew, an orphan, the Bladebrats adopted him even though they're immature brats themselves, and Kai came to Russia to do some business shit, and fuck, I'm stuck with babysitting, but I don't know what the hell to do!" Tala explained quickly.

_...Wait, how come everyone calls Bryan when they think one of them had a kid? Strange..._

"Brats? Fuck? Hell?" Tsuyukusa repeated cutely. He had wandered into Tala's room just now.

"Holy crap. The kid's here. Kai's gonna kill me when he hears those..." Tala chewed on his lower lip.

_"Calm down, Tala. You'll be okay. Be nice and treat him like you'd treat us if we got turned into a kid or something,"_ Spencer offered. _"He sounds cute."_

"Help me, Spencer..." Tala begged as Tsuyukusa stared at Tala with curious eyes.

"Wed hair!" Tsuyukusa chirped, pointing at Tala's hair. "Weird swape!" (Red hair! Weird shape!)

Spencer's chuckle rumbled through the phone. _"Deal with it, captain." _He hung up. He had faith in Tala. Tala would do alright.

Heartless... Tala cried anime tears. Sigh... He turned to look at Tsuyukusa. Even if they said to treat him like a blitzkrieg boy, he didn't know what to do...

Tala went about his usual of lazing around, with Tsuyukusa tottering and following behind him hesitantly, adding little comments when he saw something interesting.

"Tawa! Butterfry!" (Tala! Butterfly!) Tsuyukusa pointed out at the little yellow butterfly flitted about the room. Tsuyukusa chased after it.

"Awesome," Tala said half-heartedly. He couldn't wait for the week to be over. Having a little shadow follow you around and talking in babble speak was annoying when you suddenly had it dumped on you.

Tsuyukusa accidentally fell down and began to cry, rubbing his eyes. "Waaahhhh!"

"What the..." Tala turned around in shock as Tsuyukusa cried louder and louder.

"Kei... I want Kei... Meow..." Tsuyukusa sobbed due to the pain of falling over and due to his favorite people not there with him.

"Aw, shit," Tala ruffled his red hair. "Ah, um, hey, kid, don't cry..." Tala said awkwardly. Tsuyukusa bawled.

"Damn," Tala bit his nail. "Ah... what to do, what to do!" Tala looked over at the crying kid and felt a little guilty. He had been neglecting him all day. Most kids would have cried and demanded attention by then.

With a sigh, Tala did the first thing that came to mind. He knelt down and pulled the kid to him, hugging Tsuyukusa close. He mumbled soothingly in Russian, "_It's alright, it's alright. Kai will come back at night. You don't have to cry..._" Tsuyukusa calmed down, breathing in Tala's comforting scent. He smelled like Kai... Tala patted Tsuyukusa's back, and slowly pulled away. Tala lips twitched into a smile when he realised Tsuyukusa stopped crying.

"Aw, see? You're alright," Tala ruffled Tsuyukusa's hair. Even he could not resist the cuteness of Tsuyukusa's trembling lower lip and watery eyes.

"_Tawa's nice_," Tsuyukusa said in Russian, smiling happily and hugging Tala again. Tala was quite huggable, actually.

Tala blinked. Did the kid just... speak in Russian? _"You speak Russian?" _Tala asked in Russian, shocked. He pulled lightly at the back of Tsuyukusa's shirt, trying to dislodge him, but Tsuyukusa held on tight.

"Un!" Tsuyukusa confirmed.

"There is no way you're Mr D's nephew then, I think. What the hell is going on..." Tala mumbled.

"Hell!" Tsuyukusa repeated.

"Ack! No, no! I meant, uh, what the... h... happy! Yeah, I meant happy!" Tala stuttered. Kai will kill him!

"Happee? Is Tawa happee?" Tsuyukusa tilted his head.

Tala froze for a moment, thinking. "Well, happier than the past few years of my life, I suppose. ...Dude, let go." Tsuyukusa tried to pull Tsuyukusa off him.

"No!" Tsuyukusa said stubbornly.

_... Well, only one thing left to do..._

Tala moved his hand to Tsuyukusa's stomach and... started tickling him. Tsuyukusa started giggling and loosened his grip, finally letting go of Tala.

"Ugh, my shirt is covered with tears and snot," Tala said in distaste.

"Sorwee," Tsuyukusa apologised, twiddling his thumbs. "Ish Tawa angree?" (Sorry. Is Tala angry?)

"Nah," Tala shook his head, and with a flourish, just took off his shirt, showing his lean chest. He tossed in into a corner, then looked at Tsuyukusa in contemplation. "Want some ice-cream? I have some in the fridge."

"Yes!" Tsuyukusa cheered. "Ice-cream! I like!" He hugged Tala's leg as Tala walked, causing Tala to move awkwardly and slowly. "You're so clingy, kid..." Tala complained lightly as he got out the ice-cream. "Which one do you like?"

"Choco!" Tsuyukusa pointed excitedly to the brown ice-cream.

"Alright," Tala made a bowl for Tsuyukusa and himself and carried the bowls to the sofa.

Tala switched on the tv... to find porn. Holy shit... Tala turned his head mechanically towards Tsuyukusa, who was staring at the tv, puzzled.

"Why ish da womun screaming? What's da man doing to hur? Doesn't it wurt to have yur legs opened like tat?" Tsuyukusa asked worriedly. (Why is the woman screaming? What's the man doing to her? Doesn't it hurt to have your legs opened like that?)

Tala's cheeks turned to a brilliant shade of red as he hurriedly changed the channel.

"Tawa? Tawa?" Tsuyukusa climbed up onto the sofa and onto Tala's lap, touching Tala's forehead in concern to check for a fever. Puzzled when the temperature was normal, Tsuyukusa sat down with the bowl of ice-cream in his hands.

"...Kid, can't you sit down on the sofa? There's plenty of space," Tala raised an eyebrow at the kid on his lap. The channel was changed to a more kid-safe channel, the cartoon channel.

Tsuyukusa didn't reply, he was awed by Bugs bunny on the screen like he had never seen it before, which only strengthened Tala's suspicions. This kid wasn't Mr. D's nephew... Which normal kid had not seen some cartoons? They're like, practically glued to the tv.

Tsuyukusa continued to stare, and then blink and look down at his bowl of ice-cream, taking a bite as though he had forgotten it was there.

When Kai came later, using the key Tala gave him, he was surprised to find Tala and Tsuyukusa snuggled up together on the sofa, snoozing away, with Tala's arms around Tsuyukusa's body protectively as he pulled him close to his chest.

"See, Tala, I knew you could do it," Kai smiled fondly as he draped a blanket over the both of them.

* * *

XP: Reviews would be nice... I totally don't know what to write for this story now... they would help to give ideas, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
